


The Impossible

by Call_Her_Daddy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Mutant Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Smut, Soldier Enhancement Program, Super Soldier Serum, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Her_Daddy/pseuds/Call_Her_Daddy
Summary: -"Congratulations you have been selected to be a weapon of war that will save our country." He seemed sure of himself and held his head high as he spoke only looking down his nose at her.-You were an average girl taken by hydra and ripped from your old life, now its over 70 years later and you've been running. Running with a man with a metal arm and eyes that have seen so much, when will you finally find happiness?Oh! I'm also using my phone to write so usually the words was and her turn into wasd and get :/Anyone wanna be a beta reader?





	1. Back story

**Author's Note:**

> Finally made a tumblr and I've shared this story on there, tagging is kinda new to me so any advice it's appreciated. Thank you for 250 views!

Hydra was a despicable organization filled with men known to ruin the lives of those who opposed them, Vanya Silvervein was one of them. She was just 18 when they found her walking down a quiet street towards her library, she just wanted to do her homework and then have a free weekend with friends.

They grabbed her from behind and quickly put her in the van and then there was a sting in her neck, everything started fading and swaying before it just went black. When she woke her head throbbed and her mouth was so dry it hurt to breathe and her surroundings scared her, gray stone walls and a small sink to the side with a hole in the ground.

I'm not using that. 

She was about to stand when men came in and said something in a language she didn't understand, a tall man that sent the worst chills up her spine walked in. 

"Congratulations you have been selected to be a weapon of war that will save our country." He seemed sure of himself and held his head high as he spoke only looking down his nose at her.

She opened her mouth to speak but cried when the air hit her throat making her cry more. 

"Here, have a drink." She didn't trust him or the cup of water that had beads of condensation running down the sides and the ice that looked so cold, she couldn't resist the thought of it making the pain go away though and took the glass shakily. 

As she brought it up to her lips she hesitated and looked at the men in front of her. 

Let it slip out of your hands, don't drink it. 

As if sensing what she was thinking the man spoke again. "Why would we kill you if I thought you could be useful? I'm not that cruel." 

He's lying. 

He sighed impatiently and grabbed it from her hands bringing it to his lips and taking a drink, he handed it back and she quickly took a small drink and let it sit in get mouth before swallowing and then drank the entire glass.

She looked at him and he smiled while walking towards her sink and then spit the liquid out. 

"Prep her." Fear crept into her chest as her breathing got deeper and then she fell. Waking up again on a metal table with a thin mattress she tried to sit up only to find her body strapped down. 

Fight against it. 

Her heart pounded as she tried and tried again to move but surrendered when she failed. 

"And this is... Vanya? Hopefully she makes it." A small man in a lab coat walked over to her and studied the machine before hanging a bag filled with a weird blueish purple liquid.

"Why?" Her voice cracked and barely made a sound. He looked down at her and sighed while inserting an iv needle into her arm. "Because my dear we have watched you and you're a strong person with no family to look for you and because they wanted you."

His face softened for a moment and quietly he followed with, "I truly hope you survive." Before she could attempt to respond the liquid reached the connection point to her arm and then it started.

Pain.

That's all she knew for a long time was pain and it felt like her body was changing and shifting and tearing apart from the inside, she remembers screaming so hard and so loud that she went deaf. And then she must've passed out because she awoke in a dark room and she was naked, wasn't she just on a table in pain? 

She tried to move to stand up but her body felt wrong and things felt out of place, looking down again at her body she realized why. Her once plump frame was a bit more toned and she felt stronger, taking a slight step forward made her fall onto the floor again.

Wait, this isn't the same room I woke up in before.

She took in her surroundings and get face contorted into horror at the sight to her left. Dead bodies piled on top of each other and some were decomposing, turning to her right she saw a door with a faint light coming from around it. Cautiously going towards it she peaked out the small window and saw a sunrise. 

Run. Run now.

She pulled on the door only to have it slightly budge and so she kept trying and it didn't move, testing a theory she sighed and then realized exactly what she thought it was.

It was a fucking push door.

She regained herself and pushed hard and it opened. She only had a moment to take in the fresh air before a breeze hit her.

It was freezing and there was still a breeze that made her think of the beginning of winter, still she peeked out and took a small look around. 

Just run Vee!

Finally listening to her voice inside she took off not sure of where she was going or where she was, after awhile though she realized she wasn't tired or even that affected by the cold. So she just kept running until she found a small river, stopping only to take a well needed drink she looked around again and contemplated where to go. 

Looking down once more at the water she saw her face reflected back at her, she was gorgeous almost as if her features were amplified. Her eyes were softer and slightly bigger and her nose was more child like and her lips were impossibly full and plump. 

The fuck did they do to me?

She shakes her head and goes to stand again when arms grab her from behind, one is freezing cold and the other is warm. Whoever it was spun her around and she's met with the bluest eyes but can't see his face behind a partial mask. 

"Please help me, I'm lost and I don't know where I am." She says quickly and he turned his head slightly.

"Cum ai scăpat?" He said roughly and slightly tightened his grip on her arms. 

"I don't understand." She said sadly and pleaded with her eyes hoping he understood she needed help. 

"Vino cu mine." He said as he started pulling her arm towards the direction she came from. 

"Wait, I can't go back there please! Just take me home!" She pleaded and cried as he just kept pulling her until she said the last word. 

"Home?" He said slowly as if the word was a long forgotten concept and then the moment was ruined by someone in his ear. 

"Am gasit-o." He said and then started pulling her again ignoring her pleas for help and asking him to stop. 

A short while later they were greeted by the same small man in a lab coat and the tall man that offered her the water.

"Very good Solider, you found experiment 27 and she's alive, how nice." His tone was anything but nice. 

As the strange man handed her to the guards she swung a punch at one and landed it square in his jaw but instead of her once small hand hitting him, her new strength just snapped his neck on impact and he dropped. 

She went wide eyed and stared at her hands before turning just in time to kick another guard in the chest and sent him flying about 5 feet away, and then dodging a swing from The Solider as his hand impacted with the jeep behind her. 

She shrugged as his eyes looked in disbelief at her and then she grabbed his arm and swung him only to have him meet a kick to his side, and then she hit him in the jaw affectively breaking his mask off his face and then she saw him. 

It can't be the same man. It just can't.

She quickly dodged a swing from his metal arm and kicked his legs out from under him and then jumped on to his chest and held him in a choke hold with one hand.

"James Barnes? Are you really James Barnes, Sergeant Barnes of the 107th?" She half yelled and half asked as her body shook above him.

She watched his eyes soften and widen at his name and then before he could answer she fell on top of him and then she was removed from his chest, he stood up and looked at Schmidt.

"Cine sunt?" He asked with disbelief and then when he looked back at the guard remaining shoving her unconscious body into the jeep he heard him speak. 

"Take the Asset and wipe him. Prep the girl for it too, she knows to much." He said calmly and then looked at the Solider. "Do what you're told and behave." And then he walked off towards the jeep waiting for him to follow. 

These guys just fucking love drugging people don't they?

She woke up yet again strapped to a chair and at least she had a pair of grey sweats and a tee shirt, she attempted to look around but her head was of course strapped in place. 

People were busy walking around checking things and watching monitors and then they saw she was awake. 

"Ahh so you did live after all, we thought you had died. I'm glad to see that because it would be a shame to have to bury you." The same small man from the first injection said thinking it was a compliment. 

Asshole.

"What's going to happen to James?" She asked suddenly without thinking and instantly wanted to smack her forehead.

"The Winter Solider has things to do and you'll refrain from calling him anything other than Solider, understood?" He said with a commanding tone in his voice.

She nodded and then asked the same about herself.

He didn't respond and only asked her to open her mouth and bite down, it was a mouth block but different in a way and she decided not to argue. 

She watched as he walked around to the other side of her and waited for him to say something, she didn't expect what came next though.

Someone in the room started saying things in another language and then they were displayed on a small screen in front of her.

The fuck is this?

And then Vanya Silvervein ceased to exist.


	2. Finding Vanya

The conference room was quiet and there was a file on the table when the Avengers walked in, everyone taking their seats wondering what the emergency was.

"I'm gonna get right to it because this needs to have top priority, we've located a person of interest and we need to bring her in." Fury said while looking everyone in the eyes. 

The first to speak was Steve Rogers, "Who is she and why do we want her?" He said gruffly while trying to rub the sleep in his eyes away. 

Fury slid the file towards him and started talking to the room. "Her name is Vanya Silvervein, captured by hydra and she was the only female that lived through the serum they created. We don't know how long exactly she was with them but we do know that she's rogue."

"Do we know where she is?" Nat said with only a hint of tiredness in her voice. 

When Fury didn't answer right away everyone looked to him and saw him doing something he hardly ever did, he was smiling. 

"Our scans showed a life force in the middle of the artic ocean." He said with a strange tone while looking at everyone. 

"What do you mean?" Tony spoke next clearly annoyed his sleep was interrupted.

"Recent thermal scanning shows that 2 months ago a power surge went through near Antarctica and through more discovery we found that strangely enough the ice caps stopped melting, and started reforming." His voice was somewhat proud. Waiting for someone to catch on. 

"You think she's the one behind it?" Clint asked from the back corner of the room slightly leaning onto the table. 

Fury just nods. "As far as we know after hydra she may have been captured again and experimented on by another group which resulted in mutating the serum causing unknown effects."

"So a super solider mutant? Just what we need, couldn't this wait until morning?" Tony stood and walked over to look at the file Steve still had. 

"Quinjet leaves in an hour, all of you need to go, we don't know if she'll come willingly." Fury warned and walked out of the room. 

The room collectively groaned and started to get up and discuss teams while heading towards their rooms.

5 hours later×

"Coordinates are getting close but I see where she might be, right there looks like a house." Steve said and looked at Tony and they nodded. 

Tony scanned the ice to make sure it was safe to land without the weight of the quinjet breaking it. "Seems to be thick enough to build a small town and still have room for more. Go ahead and land."

×××××××××××××××

She was wandering around the small house carrying dishes to the dining room when she heard something outside, looking at the wall she froze and waited. 

"Ce s-a întâmplat?" Asked a voice from behind her. 

"Cineva este aici." She said lowly and turned to him and he went into the other room, waiting until she called for him. 

That had become the norm for them during their time together, something from hydra that they thought worked. She stays and determines the threat while he makes a perimeter round and comes up from behind them, she was a perfect distraction after all.

She put the plates down and grabbed the gun from the shelf by the door, hiding it against her back between skin and jeans. Owning the door slowly and seeing a group of people walking slowly and then stopping when they saw her. 

She turned around leaving the door open and the team looked at each other. 

"This could be a trap." Clint said through clenched teeth, he hated being cold. 

Steve shook his head, "I don't think it is." He started walking again and the team followed. 

As they reached the doorway they saw her leaning against the wall and then Steve asked if they could come in. 

"What do you want?" She asked slightly using her ability to lure them in further.

Steve felt like his lips went numb when she spoke to him and stumbled over his words. 

"W-we just want t-to talk, okay?" He said softly while standing in place waiting for her to decide. 

"Who are you people?" She asked a bit colder than intended but they didn't seem to mind.

"We're the Avengers, this is Nat, Sam, Tony, Clint, Wanda, Bruce and I'm Steve. We want to help you, please can we come in and sit down?" He pointed to each person as he said their names and then his took a chance and stepped forward slightly at the end. 

She flexed her brain and read their auras, they seemed to have no ill intention but they all seemed to expect a fight, but that depended on how she responded. 

"Okay, who wants coffee?" She asked politely and then the door shut softly behind Sam when he reached to close it. 

"What the fuck?" Sam sits quietly but not quiet enough.

Everyone looked towards the door and Sam with a side glance and then back at her before walking slowly towards the living room. 

She walked in with a tray that had cups of coffee and little glasses that had milk and a bowl of sugar and sat it on the table in front of the couch. 

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked as she sat down in one of the chairs.

Steve cleared his throat. "I want to ask you about how you ended up here, what happened?" His tone was soft and almost therapeutic. 

"Hydra got me when I was 18 and I was injected with a serum that enhanced me, I was trained and sent on missions. One day on a mission I started having flashbacks of who I used to be and I didn't say anything to them and continued doing what I was told. They usually put me back in cryo if the mission was more than 2 months because of the memories coming back, but because I still seemed to be what they wanted me to be they didn't." 

She waited to see their reactions, still reading their auras.

"What happened after that?" Nat asked slightly leaning her elbows on her knees.

_Is the area secure?_

** _They have an air ship a few miles to the east but there's no movement. _ **

She sighed softly and continued. 

"I went back to my room and waited until nightfall and then made my escape, I ended up really far away and was living a peaceful 2 weeks before another group found me. He told me that he could help and that I would be safe. I wasn't."

Everyone went silent and she could hear their hearts beating.

"I was further experimented on and a dormant mutation was activated, I'm still trying to figure out most of it because sometimes something new happens when I don't expect it." She looked around as she took a drink.

"What do you mean something new?" Of course Steve spoke up, seeming to try and show that he was calm and that's how I should see him but I know when someone is scared of what they are looking at.

"When it first developed I only had control of the elements: earth, air, fire, water and plasma." She said after a moment and then took another drink.

"After a few months I accidentally threw a guard out of a window because he was annoying, I just raised my hand to tell him to stop and then he went flying backwards." She looked back on the memory somewhat fondly because he was such a dick.

_ **Is everything okay in there?** _

_Yeah, I'm good but I have to tell them_

** _I'm on my way back_ **

"We want you to come with us, be apart of our team and be able to live without worrying about hiding." Steve said as he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I would like that but, I have a condition." She said slowly watching how their moods shifted slightly.

"I'm not alone out here and if I'm going to come with you I need your promise that nothing will happen to separate us, if you can't promise that then I'm not going with you." She said as she looked each of them in the eyes, lingering on Tony. 

"Who is--" Before Steve could finish the question however, he looked over to see the one in question.

"Hey Steve, been a long time." Bucky said quietly making a move of keeping both hands visible to everyone.

Everyone gasped and she felt the shift in the room and before anyone could move she was in front of Bucky. 

"If you're going to continue in a hostile manner, I'll show you how far I can throw all of you at once." She said with a low growl eyeing everyone down while in a protective stance. 

_ **So hot when you're like this** _

_Really? Right now?_

"Buck, is it really you?" Steve asked quietly and moved forward slightly before looking at Vanya to make sure it was okay.

"Took awhile but yeah, I'm not fully back though but I know most of it." Bucky replied tapping your shoulder to signal you could stop.

"Fury is gonna be so furious." Tony said loudly and instantly Vanya decided she liked Tony a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is something wrong"  
"They are here"  
Rough translations in order.  
Don't think I mentioned in the first chapter but the bold is Bucky talking to the reader (obviously)   
What other powers do we think we can add to one character?  
My opinion is to make her a bad bitch and there so many powers to choose from  
Hope you enjoy :)


	3. America, Iron and Fury

After arriving at the compound she was placed in an interrogation room with a table and some food, not knowing how long she had been in there since there were no clocks she got bored pretty quickly. 

_Are you okay?_

** _Yeah I'm just finishing up with them, they're on the way to you_ **

She takes a deep breath just as the door opens to reveal Steve, Tony and Fury.

"Alright I want to cut to the chase and ask you some questions to determine if you're a danger to the people here." Fury said coolly while keeping eye contact. 

She nodded and waited. 

"How old are you exactly?" He asked quickly. 

"And here I thought our was impolite to ask a lady her age." She said with a smile to try to cool the tension but shrugged anyway. 

"I'm 18 body wise but I'm pretty sure I'm at least 77 now." She watched their faces when she said that and smiled when their eyes widened. 

"How long were you with hydra?" He continued as Steve looked at her curiously. 

She scratched her head and shrugged. 

"It's hard to tell time in that place, maybe 20 years if I had to guess, maybe 5 with the other guy." She said with a heavy sigh. 

The men looked at each other and she could sense the bigger question was coming.

"How did you escape?" Steve asked quietly. 

"Same thing as hydra almost, waited for the right moment and then used my abilities to blind side them. And took off and lived quietly for awhile before I was jumped by The Winter Solider, after I got him to come to his senses I convinced him to join me and we've been running since." She said letting out a quick breath. 

"Wait, how did you break through the brainwashing?" Asked Steve again with interest in his tone.

She started chuckling and then burst into a small laughing fit before looking at them again.

"Oh that, I hit him with a tree." She said plainly after the giggles stopped.

The men looked kind of scared and Tony looked amused as well.

"What are the extent of your abilities?" Fury asked the big one finally.

"Other than element control and telekinesis I have a few extra powers such as: being able to read auras and control them, sorry Steve, conjuration is one I got after leaving the second guy." She demonstrates by pulling a pen out of thin air.

"I can also read minds, I don't do it without permission unless I have to and I can control it to the extent of--- *she pauses thinking of a good analogy* ---putting it on hold, think of having a phone call and putting it on hold. You can always pick the phone back up and talk to that person. I usually set up a word with whomever it's with so when they think it I know they want privacy and vise versa if they think of that word after a silent period I can hear it and open the line again." 

They looked dumbfounded but she could tell they trusted her more now that she was being openly honest.

"I have one more question and it determines my decision, given the chance would you go back to hydra or kill the person trying to convince you to?" Fury asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Her answer was instant.

"Kill them if I could, if I was told not to kill on sight then they would be knocked out and put in cuffs. Honestly though if it was someone I recognized as a person that inflicted pain to me then I'm not sure if I could keep myself from not killing them." She said and based on their expressions that what they wanted to hear.

They gave her and Bucky access to the compound and what it had to offer and set them up in their own rooms.

_ **I don't know if this is gonna work, us being apart** _

_We can give it a try and if it doesn't then we can figure something out_

They had been almost inseparable since he chose to follow her, nothing more than friends who flirted occasionally but to damaged to take it further.

In hydra they worked well together and were sent on missions side by side, full trust and faith in the other and always had each others back.

She officially met almost everyone since 2 were off planet but she had seen and heard about the two gods, she didn't care for Loki much but knew that it wasn't his fault for most of what he did and knew what that feeling was like.

Natasha had been distant for awhile and she thought the red head didn't like her before Clint had clarified that's just how she was most of the time.

Clint was kind and they had somewhat hit it off ever since he tried to get the drop on her and she knocked him on his ass before he could touch her.

Bruce was quiet but she knew what he could do both scientifically and physically and they had spent time together in the lab as he and Tony taught her about science.

Tony was Tony of course and her initial feeling was right even though most of the time he was an ass, he felt like family just like the rest of them.

Sam and Steve were constantly trying to outdo each other even though Sam knew the other was stronger and faster, it was fun watching them spar.

Wanda and her and quickly become friends when they started exchanging stories and talking about books and their abilities, she picked up other vibes from her as well but let them be.

Bucky came around after a few weeks and they eventually became a part of the team, sharing dinner and stories with everyone else.

That's how they got here in the common room watching everyone else get drunk, minus Steve but that was to be fixed when Thor and Loki came back from Asgard, they had went out on a mission and it went smoothly only needing to kill a few dozen hydra agents.

She felt happy and at home and now with the only alcohol she could get drunk on, the night started to get interesting.

"Let's play a game, oh I love games! How about 'Never have I ever'?" A drunkish Tony loudly suggested and when everyone looked at each other they seemed to agree until turning to Vanya and Bucky.

"How do you play?" She asked feeling the warmth running through her veins from the amazing mead.

They explained the rules and how to play and she agreed and Bucky opted to watch saying something about needing at least one sober person in the group.

"Okay, okay I've got one. Never have I ever been taken down by Nat in a fight." Tony said proudly and Vee watched as Steve, Sam, Loki, Clint and Wanda took a shot.

Clint spoke up next. "Never have I ever... *his eyes went wide* had a threesome in a closet." His smile grew as Sam, Nat and surprisingly Steve took shots.

"Hey Matilda, your turn." Tony said seemingly proud of the nickname. 

She thought for awhile trying to think of something that would get everyone, one popped into her head but she also knew she'd never hear the end of it.

Swallowing her pride she said it. "Never have I ever had sex."

Gasps and groans and almost every word that her mother would blush at were said before they all drank their last shots.

"You've really never had sex m'lady Vanya?" Thor asked quizzically. Everyone looked to her expecting and explanation.

She simply shook her head and smiled.

"Never had time for that kind of thing, was always under doing a mission or running." She said shrugging.

"Thought for sure you and frosty would have done the deed already." Tony said causing a few laughs including one of her own to slip. 

"Alright, new game." Nat said and they started suggesting what to play between themselves. 

_ **Why did you say that?** _

_It's the game Buck, and it's true besides I know how you feel about him_

** _Not like he'd ever feel the same anyway_ **

_Have you tried?_

He didn't answer but he didn't say the word either so she knew he wasn't actually mad, just upset. 

"What about you Vee?" Clint asked pulling her attention back to the group. 

"What is it again?" She asked and returned back to the fun. 

Everyonehad agreed to the game under one condition, they were all to take at least 4 more shots in a row and that's when it got really interesting.

Apparently if someone spun when it stopped they had a choice between a kiss or they take a shot and the person it landed on spun. Should that person land on who took a shot to avoid the kiss, they had no choice but to kiss since or was fate. 

"Old but classic and no party is complete without it." Tony said matter of factly as he put the bottle on the floor and everyone gathered in a circle. 

Nat spun first and it landed on Sam who smiled and then it quickly dropped when she leaned back and down a shot with a wicked grin. 

"How rude." Sam said holding his chest but laughed and spun anyway to have it land on Tony. 

Tony who was actually leaning in got pushed away and Sam quickly took a shot. 

Tony regained himself to a sitting position and stuck his tongue out. "You're just afraid you'll like it." And then he spun and landed on Steve. 

She watched as the two guys leaned over and what Steve seemed to think would be a quick kiss turned into Tony trying to shove his tongue in his mouth. 

Steve went red from his chest to hairline as he sat back down and sighed. "You would've liked it Sam." He said laughing and then you watched as he spun it.

She decided to take things into get own hands and gave it a little nudge to land on Bucky.

_ **Just had to meddle didn't you** _

_You can thank me later_

As the two guys looked at each other Steve looked to his shot and then back to Bucky who was waiting to see what he did. 

As soon as she thought Steve might take the shot she was somewhat crushed by Steve as he leaned across her to get to Bucky, a round of applause came as soon as their lips touched. 

They pulled away with hooded eyes and Steve returned to his seated position and smiled showing all his white teeth. 

"Alright you two either get a room or spin frosty." Tony did jokingly until Steve stood and held a hand out to a surprised Bucky.

They stood and quickly disappeared into the hall leaving everyone but you shocked. 

"My turn I guess." She sits with a smile bringing everyone back to the moment. 

As the bottle spun she didn't have the focus to use her ability to control it so when it landed on Wanda she smiled. 

"Come here beautiful." She said leaning over and meeting the witch halfway, only to have a hand snake into her hair and met with an intense kiss.

Returning to her spot she looked at Tony. "What no smartass retort?" 

He shook his head quickly. "I think I can say for everyone here, this is technically a room." 

Everyone agreed and she caught Loki staring at her with a weird look in his eyes. Shrugging it off the continued a few more rounds, and she soon realized after the last shot she took she was shitfaced.

"I think I need sleep, night guys." She said blowing kisses at Wanda, Nat and Tony who she had ended up kissing by the end of the night.

She was leaning against the wall for a moment because the earth tilted weirdly and she almost fell.

"I could help you to your room if you want." 

She looked up and saw a slightly doubled Loki standing beside her.

"No I've got this I think." She leaned off the wall only to fall into the other one.

He sighed and grabbed her arm and swung it over his shoulder and helped her down the hall, she felt sick and really just wanted to fall into bed or even the floor.

They got to her room and she told him to just put her on the couch and then as she leaned over to lay down he was on top of her.

"You're quite beautiful, but you already knew that didn't you?" He sighed into her neck and then she felt his hand on her chest.

_I don't fucking believe this shit_

As soon as his lips touched her neck her drunkenness disappeared and she flung him across the room so hard he went through the wall, walking over to him she held her hand out like she would help him up.

"Does this mean 'no'?" He asked with a wicked smile and took her hand as she helped him halfway up and then swung directly at his chin.

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down the hall where she was met by the team who started coming when they heard the crash, tossing Loki at Thor and Tony's feet she felt her hair spark.

"Get him the fuck out of this compound if you like the fact he's breathing." She said with an anger so strong they thought fire might spill out of her lips.


	4. Letting off steam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, the events of captain America winter Solider happen but of course I changed it. Project insight wasn't a thing and Pierce wasn't found out, for now.

After the incident that happened she found herself heading to the gym to try and work out the anger before something bad happened. 

Currently in the zone of her 7th punching bag she left out one final swing with a scream following her fist leaving the bag a pile of ash 

_ **Never thought something so violent could be hot** _

Turning around she sees Bucky watching her from the door frame. 

"Not now barnes please."

He shakes his head at her knowing how mad she has to be to call him that. 

"I heard what happened, you okay?" He asked with actual concern in his voice and she spun so fast that neither expected it. 

"Do I look okay?! I was so close to just killing him, after everything he took the first chance he had and destroyed everything!" She was yelling and Bucky was gonna let her get out all out.

He knew he would have to push her but knew she wouldn't hurt him. 

"Why didn't you call for me?" He asked hoping she would take the bait.

The same speed from before brought her right up in front of him.

"Because you were busy." She replied low and he could feel the heat coming off her. 

He pushed her away from him and waited.

"Bad move." She said and then they were moving. 

He let her get some good hits in and then he grabbed her arm that she threw towards him and spun her to the ground. 

"Get off." She said through gritted teeth earning a dark chuckle from the man sitting on her back. 

"You know what? You were right, I should thank you for last night you see I was busy in a way that's different from what you think."

She growled and tried to get up but that damned metal arm had her arm stuck behind her.

"Steve and I had a nice long talk about things and we came to an arrangement." He stayed talking to her as if he wasn't sitting on top of her ass holding her arm against her shoulder. 

"I don't care to hear about your sexual arrangement between you and Steve." She grunted when he bounced and landed hard on her again. 

"Even if it involves you?" He asked and she could feel his breath hot on her ear. 

The question made her stop struggling. 

"What are you talking about?" She asked suddenly confused. 

"Don't play dumb Vee, you're a smart girl how could Steve had known about... how did he say you phrased it?" 

_ **How you would cum so hard it would bend the metal?** _

Her face flushed and instantly remembered a conversation between her and the girls.

^^flashback^^

She was having a girl's night in Wanda's room and they were talking about their fantasies that they would have to kill Tony if he ever found out. 

"Sooo, what about you Vee? Any men *wink at Wanda* or just anyone around here that you think about?" Nat was slightly drunk and was running her fingertips along her arm looking at Vanya seductively.

"There's a few, but I don't have a chance with 2 of them." She admitted to her best friends watching and feeling the excitement run through them. 

"If it's me baby you just have to ask." Wanda suggested with a kiss sent along at the end. 

She smiled and shook her head. 

"The two are perfect for each other and I wouldn't break that up." She said softly.

Nat blinked a little too slowly abs then opened her eyes wide. "Steve and Bucky." No question in her tone and mischief on her eyes. 

She nodded and then that dated line fell from her lips. "I would cum so hard that the metal would bend, even harder if Steve was there."

×POV shift×

Steve was walking towards the kitchen to get a drink after working out when he heard his name come from behind the door he just passed. 

He knew he shouldn't ease drop but it wad hard not to with his enhanced hearing. 

He heard Vanya speak and couldn't believe what he just heard and then all the blood rushed to his cock.

^^end flash^^

"How did--?" She started to ask but then she felt Buckys cock twitch on her ass.

"So it's true then?" He said flipping her over and jumped away before she could connect the punch she threw. 

They traded throws and then he did a thing. He grabbed her again and swung her around so her back was against the wall and his hands holding hers above their heads. 

Bucky leaned closer with a mock on his lips when she crashed her mouth against them. His hands let go of hers and rested on get hips, just as his tongue ran across his lower lip she smiled. 

Slamming her hands onto the wall she pushed them both of the wall and onto the ground so she was on top.

"Nice try Bucky but you forgot something." She said softly almost whispering.

"The last guy to make a move on me was thrown through a wall and his lights got knocked out." She said standing up and walking towards the door. 

_ **Still sexy as fuck** _

He heard her laugh from the hall and groaned in defeat. 

She returned to her room and flopped onto the bed and clearly sleep wasn't an option, she thought back to her first mission with the team.

*memory*

"We're taking heavy fire over here!" Steve yelled through the comms and the force of it reverberated through her head.  
  
"Where are you!?" She shouted back as she leapt through the air spinning her body and dodging the attacks of 6 hydra agents that came from nowhere, landing on her feet she spun and waved her hand.  
  
"Left field by the warehouse!" Nats voice rang in her ear and she felt the pain as Nat was shot in the shoulder.  
  
"I'm on my way, when I get there though you need to take cover." She said as her feet pushed as hard as possible to reach them.  
  
It was supposed to be an easy mission one that would hardly take 2 hours tops, their intel had been bad though and when they arrived it seemed too easy. They got in and her job was to find the main room and copy the files and then wipe the system, she got there but as soon as she copied everything and started the deletion the alarms wailed. They were flooded by hydra agents and enhanced soldiers that were armed to the teeth, some literally having their pearly whites filed into fangs.  
  
VISION!  
  
She felt him grant access to his mind and she scanned her options from outside, he glanced at the building she was in briefly, finding her only option through his eyes she left his mind.  
  
Good thing I'm enhanced.  
  
She thought as she swung open the door down the hall.  
  
"30 seconds! Get covered!" She yelled and then she was at the door pushing her way even faster towards the window.  
  
The sounds of everyone saying they were clear rang in her head right before she blasted the glass and leaped.  
  
Time slowed down to an impossible speed as she flew through the air and down towards the ground below her, using her power she raised the ground until her feet touched and she rolled down the hill she made.  
  
When she reached the bottom she had only a few seconds to quickly count over 200 hydra agents and half of them were enhanced.  
  
She pulled everything she had and let it go slamming her fists into the ground, a combination of lightning and fire raining down striking every last one of them until their screams stopped.  
  
The ground below her felt like a waterbed and she was soon facedown in the dirt.  
  
"She held up her end and she saved all of our asses, I don't know about the rest of you but, I won't go on anymore missions without her near me."  
  
It was Nats voice that brought her out of it sort of and she felt exhausted.  
  
Blinking get eyes open she realized she was alone, Nat must be taking to someone about her and judging by her tone... Someone wanted her out.  
  
_Red Room_  
  
She felt Nat open up and she quickly asked if she could just listen, she felt a mental nod and was instantly sitting in the red heads mind.  
  
"She threw herself out a 10 story window and then proceeded to kill the enemies with one move, and you want to take her and force her to a trial to face what she did under hydras control?"  
  
_Who are you taking to?_  
  
'Alexander Pierce, he wants us to hand you and Bucky over.' Even Nats mental tone was clearly annoyed with the man in question.   
  
_Wait, who is it?_

Nat didn't have a chance to answer as she slipped into the mans mind and quickly getting out of bed, stumbling towards the door and down the hall. 

"She is accountable for the same number of deaths as the Winter Solider and they need to be handed over." He said and then huffed as if he was stressed over it. 

_How cute_

she had managed to get into the room unnoticed and then was behind him with her arm around his neck. 

"Didn't miss me to much did you?" She asked smiling to herself as he tightened in her arms. 

"Vee you need to let him go!" Steve was in front of them now and she was angry at him for saying such words. 

"You expect me to just let him go! After every damn promise you made you just want me to--" she cut herself off realizing he had no idea.

"Why don't I show you everything instead? How's that sound Pierce? All your secrets coming out in the open?" She hissed into his ear.

"Get this woman off--" His command was cut short when she opened his mind and played it out for everyone to see, the images coming from his eyes like a projector. 

After the secrets were out he was taken into custody and she and Bucky were given pardons, intel stopped being bad and missions got easier.

*end memory*

Getting up and walking to the bathroom she started a shower hoping the steam and hot water would fill and numb her senses.

"Its gonna get better, it has to."


	5. Kisses and Parties

_ **Vee? I want to talk to you, please?** _

_'M sleepin _

_ **Answering me means you're not sleeping doll** _

She rolled over in her bed groaning loudly when she heard what sounded like someone trying not to laugh, reaching under her pillow she grabbed a throwing star and sat up throwing it in that direction. 

She was quick but he was too, he brought his metal arm across his face and caught it between his fingers and then he laughed.

"That's the best you got? Thought I trained you better." He said walking over with his hands up and then she saw he had what she hoped was Dr. Pepper.

"You're not gonna leave until you say what's on your mind are you?" She asked as she slowly got out of bed stretching and feeling her joints popping.

Mid stretch she heard a low whistle and cracked one eye at him only to see him blush slightly and his eyes went dark for a moment, he couldn't block her from the thought quick enough and she heard it.

** _So fucking gorgeous_ **

She went to sigh in annoyance but stopped when she realized why, she didn't get dressed after her shower and just fell asleep in her towel which apparently came off.

"Wanna turn around and give a girl some sense of decency?" She chuckled at him as he put his head down and slowly turning so he wasn't looking.

"You know it's not the first time I've seen you naked doll." He laughed while she looked for clothes and she decided on a pair of black yoga pants and a grey tank top.

"Yeah I know but the first time wasn't you." She said trying not to think about that day for very long.

He turned his head and when he saw she was dressed he pouted and turned around and walked towards her.

"Still had the same thoughts though, just couldn't act on them." He said dropping into a low deep voice as his eyes roamed her body.

"What do you wanna talk about buck?" She said taking the drink from him and moaning when the fizzy bubbles hit her lips.

_ **Jesus christ** _

She turned her face for a second to hide the smile before walking towards the living room and landing on the couch.

He followed behind her watching the way her ass swayed and blocking out all the down right filthy thoughts from her. 

He sat down sideways on the couch so he was facing her, giving her space while being close. 

"I want to talk about the gym and I know I shouldn't have done that to you, if anything I know pushing you makes you hide more and I'm sorry." He said looking down at his hands twirling his thumbs around each other. 

"You're right, you were being a complete ass." She dead panned and then she smiled.

"You're somewhat forgiven, but I want a rematch. No tricks no games."

He looked up and smiled at her reaching for her hands before pulling back when he realized he had his metal one reaching. 

"You know that doesn't bother me Buck." She said softly and grabbed it pulling it towards her. 

The way his eyes were looking at her made her chest tighten and she sighed. 

He dropped his gaze to her lips for just a second before looking at her eyes again. 

_Kiss me_

He looked surprised and then he pulled her to him, lips barely touching hesitating before finally kissing her. 

They had kissed before to make their covers believable while under hydra but last night in the gym was the first time while they weren't. 

This kiss was different than those ones, softer. He went to pull away and she got brave and touched her tongue to his lower lip and it was like his resolve faded, he pulled her so she was on top of him bringing his hands on her hips and hers in his hair.

Their tongues moving with each other and exploring the other and a moan escaped her throat, he pressed his hands down trying to get her closer to him and then he took her lip between his teeth making her moan again.

She coaxed his tongue back into her mouth and then closed her lips around it, gently sucking on it while using her tongue to flick against it.

_ **Oh my fucking god doll** _

He growled at her and it sent the vibrations straight between her legs.

She let go and pulled her face back to look at him and he looked absolutely beautifully wrecked, his hair was wild and she imagined hers looked the same and his eyes were so blown she couldn't see the blue grey of them.

She sighed and put her head against his chest.

"First off where in the hell did you learn that?" He groaned again thinking about it. 

She smiled and laughed a little. "A girl has to have secrets." He didn't need to know her and Wanda got drunk and made out, yet. 

_I do feel deeply about you but I'm not sure about going further yet_

**_I'll go at whatever pace you set doll, I'm just glad you're back where you_ belong**

"Where would that be?" She asked quietly knowing he could hear her but to anyone else it would be soundless.

"In my arms." He said and the emotion that rolled off him as he said it made her head spin. 

"Vee I wanted to tell you that--" He was cut off when F.R.I.D.A.Y cut through the air. 

"Mr. Stark has asked that you both join him in the kitchen." Her electronic voice sounded embarrassed somehow for interrupting them.

"Tell him we're on our way." She said looking back at Bucky before sighing and getting up slowly leaving him on the couch looking upset. 

"After whatever he wants we can hang out okay?" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

They made themselves presentable and headed to the kitchen surprised at seeing everyone.

"What's going o--" She started to ask and then Tony spun around wearing a pink 'kiss the cook's apron.

"I'm throwing a party tonightand it is going to be amazing and all of you are ordered to attend." He said smiling like he was proud of himself for having the idea.

Everyone in the room groaned at the same time and started saying things like 'Why?' And 'For the love of all that's quiet'. 

"What's wrong with a party?" Vee asked looking at everyone and then they realized.

"You've never been to a party have you?" Nat said looking over her orange juice at her.

"I mean I think so? I kind of remember going to a study party for school." She said looking more confused as their faces changed from annoyed to sad.

"A study party? Really?" Tony dead panned and then threw his arms up.

"That's it! I'm changing the party theme, it's gonna be a frat house party!" Everyone agreed and they all still had sad auras to them and it bothered her.

"Why is everyone sad?" She asked innocently and even Steve dropped his head and sighed before looking back at her.

"Because you never got to experience life." Bucky said suddenly and then it was her turn to be sad.

She looked at everyone's faces and then she felt something run down her cheek.

Nat was up and at her side before anyone could move, wiping the tears that fell and then she smiled. 

"Tony, I am taking her shopping and I'm taking one of the cars." She said and then turned to him. 

He pursed his lips and nodded once. "Take the red one." He said and everyone gasped and looked at him. 

He shrugged and then Nat was pulling her towards the elevator. "We're gonna have so much fun." And then the doors closed. 

"I forgot how young she was when they took her." Steve said as he turned to the sink. 

"Well let's make up for it by giving her the best night ever." Bucky said looking at everyone and they all agreed. 

"Wanda the girls would like you to join them." The A.I. said breaking the silence. 

"Hell yes, I need a girl's day have fun boys." She said jumping off the stool and heading to the elevator. 

The girls took her out to lunch and then they got their nails done at a place that also served mimosas.

"Even if you can't get drunk you can still relax." Wanda said when she tried to say no to the owner.

They took her to a bunch of stores and got several outfits and stuff that didn't seem necessary like purses and earrings, they went shoe shopping and then at last as they walking walking out they passed one more store. 

"What about this one?" Vanya asked the two that had kept walking. 

They looked at the store and shrugged. "Why not?" Nat said and then in they went. 

The store was extremely different than the others in every way, this one was dark and had metal playing over the speakers. 

She found a few tee shirts that had band names on them and some jeans that were unbelievably tight looking, they had things you could put on your teeth to make them look "vampish". 

Leaving the store with a few bags in hand for each of the girls they giggled as they walked.

"I really hope you can enjoy yourself tonight, this is probably going to be better than a normal frat party." Nat said as they got into the car. 

"I feel dumb but what's a frat?" She asked slightly laughing.

"Its short for fraternity also known as a house for male college students." Wanda explained and then giggled when she saw a cute guy walk by. 

"I'm gonna help you do your hair and makeup when we get back okay?" Nat said as they started driving back towards the compound.

_This is going to be an amazing night_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any of you guys have an idea what store they went into?? Hope you're enjoying this so far and again, excuse any mistakes made. :)


	6. Pumpkin at Midnight

"Wear this one." Nat said holding up a red dress that honestly looked like something she would never wear.

"I'll try it on but I don't think I'm gonna wear it." Vanya sighed and walked over to the bathroom with said dress in hand.

The dress itself was beautiful but left little to the imagination, a deep red sleeveless and half backless dress that only went down to mid thigh.

"Nat, I look like a high end hooker!" She yelled from the bathroom and heard the girls giggle.

"It can't be that bad Vee." Wanda said against the door and then moved when she heard the knob turn.

"I never said it was just maybe a tad inappropriate." She said turning the handle and watching as the two girls jaws dropped. 

"You look gorgeous Vee." Wanda said while winking.

She shrugged looked at herself in the mirror and went back into the bathroom. 

She looked at the other 3 dresses they picked out and finally decided on looking up what normal college kids wore.

She saw pictures of some girls in extremely high heels and dresses short enough to make her blush and finally coming to the general consensus that most girls wore comfortable clothes.

She grabbed the bag that was on the floor and pulled out a pair of black jeans that had unnecessary zippers and fake pockets and a grey tank top and a leather jacket. 

"I like this what do you guys think?" She asked and the other girls agreed that it suited her better.

She used her telekinesis to help do her hair while applying some light makeup.

Eventually they made it to the elevator talking about who was gonna end up in bed together by the end of the night.

"Sam's cute though, and he has a nice ass." Nat said defensively when Wanda made a face. 

"We all know Vis is gonna be in your room tonight, how does that even work?" She asked skeptically and then giggled.

"Well with our powers we don't even need to touch each other so everything is a shared mental daydream and it's actually better than sex." Wanda said with a smirk and then glanced away the party as the doors opened. 

The room was extremely over done to look like a college dorm and a pong table was set up by the window, fake kegs here and there and the music was loud.

Thor was standing in a corner with Steve and Bucky getting started with alcohol from his home and the rest of the boys were by Tony at the bar. 

Nat had talked her into dancing saying something like "No one will care if you can't dance." There was other people that she didn't know dancing around or drinking with the others. 

After about two songs she decided to find Thor and get her hands on something that would actually get her drunk. 

"Ahh m'lady Vanya! How are you enjoying the festivities?" He said with his normal booming happy tone. 

"It's actually really nice, I'm enjoying myself more than I thought I would." She said honestly and looked around the room. 

Nat was begging Bruce to dance and Wanda was flirting with Vision, Tony was educating some people on the best alcohol to drink and Steve, Bucky and Sam were talking to some people she didn't know. 

She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Thor holding a flask, she smiled and grabbed it from him enjoying the smooth burn that went down her throat before handing it back. 

They talked about what life was like in Asgard and how he was adjusting to earth, she turned away laughing at something he said when she caught steel blue eyes looking at her. 

** _Seems like you're having fun_ **

The tone of it made her mentally step backwards. 

_Yeah I am actually thank you _

She kept taking to Thor occasionally sharing the flask and constantly felt like she was being watched, she looked around and couldn't find anyone even looking at her.

A few hours passed and she was feeling weightless, not totally drunk but a happy middle. 

She was playing beer pong with Clint and picked up on something that sounded far away and it was so familiar but she couldn't place it. 

"I win! Now you gotta finish off your--" Clints voice faded into nothing as she finally realized what was happening. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y! LOCK DOWN THE COMPOUND!" She screamed and everything went quiet and then Tony spoke up.

"What's going on?" He asked. 

"Did you not notice she didn't answer? Someone is here!" She started moving everything to block doors and then the windows shattered.

_Where are you! _

** _Why do you care?_ **

_We're under attack! Help _

** _I'm coming_ **

She was helping to keep the guys in black from hurting the civilians and the power went out, she heard a shot fire and then a pinch in her shoulder. 

_Jesus fucking christ, hydra and their drugs_

"Она наш приоритет, оставь остальное!" One of the guys yelled before it went black she sent out one last thought.

_I'm sorry buck_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She is priority leave the rest"


	7. Triggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the first that actually earn the Explicit rating... there will be violence, you have been warned.  
If you want to skip over I'll mark it with ××.

She was at a party with her family and just having a good time, wasn't she?

She woke up when she felt like the subzero temps of cryo hit her skin, she jerked up and looked around before seeing him.

"Good morning Vanya, I hope you enjoyed your little vacation, welcome home." He said with a smile and tossing the empty bucket to the side.

"This will never be my home Dimitri, I have a home with a family better than any of you hydra bastards can dream of." She spat at him before going to fully stand. 

She raised her hand and then noticed an inch by inch bracelet around each wrist with a small blue light glowing. 

"After your last act of disloyalty we got creative and came up with those, they are currently counteracting your abilities that aren't part of the serum." He said shrugging and then smiled again. 

"You think these will stop me? I had barely any abilities when I left the last time." She said without breaking eye contact. 

"Yes, yes I know about your extra ones too and sorry to say, you can't use those here either. New cells you see, made specially for a girl like you." He said making a show of flicking the metal alloy containing her. 

"What? Are you going to kill me then?" She asked letting some fake emotion slip out to try to get him to talk. 

"After your punishments are through you'll either beg for death or beg for the chair." He grinned like the Cheshire cat and then whistled towards the archway where three men were standing.

They grew near and then she realized what was going to happen, torture and then ultimately the chair because they'd never kill her. 

"I'll get out again you know that right?" She said stepping backwards as the men entered the small cell. 

"Only when we let you out, Temptress." He said and then started waking away from them. 

"No permanent damage to the face gentlemen, we need her looking pretty." He said laughing as he disappeared. 

They didn't say anything before they started circling her like a pack of predators.

She felt the wind shift and then felt the impact on her ribs, she grabbed the side and leaned over a bit. 

The second hit came after one of then grabbed her hair and she took a knee to the chest, they continued like this for a few minutes or maybe an hour she couldn't tell anymore but she had to make them think she was helpless.

She took a hard punch to the cheek and then a quick leg sweep that knocked her down, she never said a word to them and didn't look at them either. 

She could tell they were getting frustrated by her silence and decided it was time for her turn. 

Two stood on either side of get by her legs and the other with his feet by her neck. 

"I know how to make her scream." He sounded Irish and he must be the slight ginger that was smaller than the other two. 

Time slowed and she felt the air move around them, the two by her legs were bending over to grab her while the big guy was undoing his belt, she shifted slightly onto her back and pulled her legs into frog pose and then swiftly extending them into venus. 

Each foot connected with a chin and then one leg swung up and kicked the big guy in the stomach, she got up as he doubled over and then she grabbed the side of his face and slammed it down to the floor. 

A loud crack sounded out through the air and she knew she broke his nose, he stood back up and had blood rushing out of each side and his eyes were bulging with anger. 

Before she could move again one of the guys had got up and grabbed her from behind. 

"She's so feisty isn't she?" He said while he held her tighter each time she struggled. 

Big guy nodded and then reached behind his back and pulled out a dark black curved dagger with a mermaid carved handle. 

"That little bit of blood on her face isn't enough for me anymore, I want this маленькая сука to bleed." He said lowly and growled the last word. 

He walled towards her and ripped open her tank top and pressed the blade flat against her chest. 

"I've been ordered to stop once you scream and then to take you to the chair, get it now? Scream equals surrender." He said matter of factly. 

She didn't say anything other than three words. 

"Try your best." She winced as he started turning the blade making the curved point dig into her.

××

He would use the point to just poke into her skin enough to draw blood and then when she didn't make a noise he got bolder. 

He was right above her cleavage on her sternum and pushed the point onto her again but went a bit deeper, she kept eye contact as long as she could but had to close them when he started sliding the blade downwards. 

He left a trail of blood and pain as he went further down and stopping between her belly button and after her breasts, as her eyes were shut she disassociated and went to her 'happy place'. 

She and Bucky developed this when they were running together, each time they felt like they were slipping they closed their eyes and spent time somewhere less stressful. 

Right now?

Right now she was standing in the the field she found once, watching the wind move the tall grass and trees with each breeze and listening to the water bubble against the rocks in the creek to the left, she felt the calm and peace she needed at the moment. 

"Vanya?" A distorted voice broke the serenity and she looked around but couldn't see anyone. 

"Vanya! Where are you!" The voice was like hearing white noise and it hurt her ears. 

"Who are you?" She yelled back into the own field and then she turned around and saw a figure, it was like they were far away with heat waves shaking his image but she couldn't see anything other than the wavy black outline. 

"VANYA!" It sounded like they were yelling in her ears from 3 inches away but before she could do anything she felt intense pain in her thigh.

She snapped back into the cell and was in so much pain, she felt like someone had dropped her from a 90 story roof. 

She kept her lips shut tight as she opened her eyes and saw the three guys just staring at her kind of scared.

She glanced down at her thigh and saw the handle sticking hilt deep in it, she took a deep breath in and then let it out through her nose.

She could feel the curved part of the blade wrapped around her bone meaning he stabbed her and then twisted the knife, got it stuck and tried to just rip it out which is what must've pulled her back into the cell.

She looked between them and saw her reflection in the mirror, she had blood everywhere and smaller stabs in various places on her chest and stomach. 

Cuts running down her arms and felt them on her back too, she reached her hand up slowly feeling a tear in one of the shoulder muscles and grabbed the handle.

She took a deep breath in and then twisted it back so it wasn't stuck and pulled it out slowly while tilting her hand to make the curve just follow a straight line, once it was out she let out through her mouth slowly and looked them right in the eyes.

"Alright your first mistake was thinking you could actually get away with what you did, second was when you decided to scar me up and finally, the third mistake was getting the dagger stuck and then leaving it there." She said slowly and calmly as she could before taking an experimental lean to stand up.

When she was in a somewhat upright position she looked at the big guy.

"You had your fun and now that I have this beauty in my hands it's my turn, I'm gonna kill the irish one first." She said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead undoubtedly smearing blood across her face.

They looked at each other and then back to her, she knew she was gonna be a tad slow due to blood loss, her thigh and the damn muscle being torn and she knew they were gonna fight back.

The big guy lunged at her and she spun out of the way twisting into a crouch dodging the second guys punch, leaving the two behind her and the irish guy alone and unguarded.

She winked at him and then she jumped onto his chest and swung around so she was sitting on his shoulders, he tried to fall to the ground to get her off but only ended up helping her twist his neck so his nose was against her crotch. 

She landed somewhat gracefully and then looked at the remaining.

"I don't know if you took turns cutting me open or even who it was that fucked up my thigh, but the big guy is going last so... looks like mr clean is next. You're gonna be in pain die a bit before you die." She said looking at him and then grunting when she started to feel the serum start fixing her shoulder. 

He growled at her and she smirked with a small chuckle as she watched him shift his foot, he swung at her and clipped her arm as she dodged and quickly grabbed his hair and pulled down so he dropped to his knees.

She kicked her foot right into his balls and when he opened his mouth in a gasp she hooked the blade in his cheek and ripped it open, he screamed and grabbed his face while she turned him around to face his friend who seemed to be glued to the spot.

She gripped his hair tighter and pulled up and back lining the blade with his hair line and the sound that came from it digging into his skin as the other hand pulled up to rip it off was sickening, it made her stomach remain still though.

Big guy was on the verge of puking and turned away from her but before he could manage to get away she jumped onto his back and shoved the blade into his neck and then twisted it, he dropped to his knees and she put her feet on the ground and she saw his eyes and saw them dilate as he looked into hers and he saw nothing but anger in them.

"Will you grow two heads when I remove this one?" She whispered into his ear as she ripped the blade back out causing his neck to split completely open and his head fell backwards exposing the deep red blood surrounding muscle and she watched the light leave his eyes.

××

She collapsed onto her knees on the floor and closed her eyes as she listened to the blood moving all around her.

_I'm so sorry Bucky. _

She sat there for who knows how long before she heard footsteps coming back down the stairs behind the archway, she opened her eyes and looked towards the cell he would come from and waited.

"Hope your not having to much fun down he--". He stopped when he saw her covered in blood and then the three on the ground around her.

She looked him in the eyes and smiled. 

"Just you wait until I get the chance to fucking kill you." She said seductively and he just sighed.

"They were my top students you know." He said looking at them once more before looking at her. 

"If that's the best you have then I feel sorry for you Dimitri." She said smiling and then stood up.

"I really had hoped it wouldn't have come to this, I really wanted you to surrender voluntarily." He sighed and actually sounded sad for reasons she didn't know yet. 

"That's never going to happen." She said and watched him roll his shoulders. 

"You leave me no choice. _Искушение. Расставание._"

"Wait, stop!" She started sweating and her heart was hammering in her chest.

"_Дорожная авария, Библиотека._"

"Please just stop!" She felt her head burning with each word ripping into her ears and scorching her brain.

"_Восемнадцать, условное обозначение, пятнадцать._" 

She opened her mouth and just screamed dropping to her knees, she couldn't stop it from happening and felt the glaze sweeping across her eyes.

"_Главная, двадцать семь._"

"NO PLEASE!"

"_Спаситель._" He looked at her with her head hanging with her hair surrounding her.

"Готов соблюдать." Her voice was neutral and monotone.

"It's time for a wipe, to the chair with you." He opened the door and she walked to him unable to disobey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> маленькая сука- little bitch  
Trigger words are;  
Искушение- temptation  
Расставание- parting  
Дорожная авария- car accident  
Библиотека- library  
Восемнадцать- 18  
Условное обозначение- symbol  
Пятнадцать- 15  
Главная- home  
Двадцать семь- 27  
Спаситель- savior


	8. Rescue Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile guys, adult life sucks major balls and single mom life takes up a lot of time, Pt 2 will be up as soon as I can

_6 months later_

Everyone started out determined and hopeful when she was taken, all using their contacts trying to find her and raiding more hydra camps in the hopes of some kind of trail. 

All of them kept coming up empty handed though and in turn made their hope fade, Bucky was currently under house arrest since he kept trying to sneak out on his own to find her. 

They were all sitting in the kitchen in silence only the sounds of the coffee maker in the background. 

"Alright you slackers! Get off your asses and get moving!" Tony was shouting as he walked in and then swiftly back out. 

Everyone looked at each other with surprised eyes but followed Tony as fast as possible. 

"What's going on? Have you found her?" Steve asked once he got beside Tony who just sighed. 

"Yeah I found her but she probably won't come on her own, she's been spotted near Canada and from the sound of things she's been put back into hydras control." Tony finished the last part in a whisper and rubbed his neck. 

Steve couldn't believe it at first but when they got back to the briefing room the proof was laid out. 

"So she's been brainwashed again and just happened to be spotted?" Wanda asked after skimming the file.

"How do we get her to remember?" Sam asked looking at Steve. 

"Didn't she say something about hitting Barnes to get him to remember?" Fury said from the back corner of the room.

"She uprooted a damn tree and swung it at his head, we can't do that as easily as her." Tony said with a sarcastic smile. 

"Guys, can we actually think about this for a moment? Bucky is the only one who can snap her back enough to make her doubt things, if we have any chance at getting all of her back to us we have to tell him." Steve said with that confident Captain America tone.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded, Steve picked up the file and headed towards the elevator.

After getting to his and Buckys floor he walked to the only other door in the hall across from his, he sighed before knocking.

"Buck, we need to talk about something, please let me in." He said loud enough that Bucky could only have not heard it unless he was in the shower.

"Go away Steve." Said a muffled voice behind the door.

"Its about Vee, we found her." He said and actually felt the smile behind it.

The door opened so fast it made him jump.

"You found her?" Steve had never seen him this bad.

Bucky was unshaven and wearing dirty pajamas and he could see trash on the coffee table behind him.

"Yeah we did but she's been brainwashed again and working with hydra, we need you to help bring her back." He said with a hopeful voice. 

Buckys face dropped for a moment and then he slammed his fist against the frame.

"Fuck!" He said over and over and then walked back towards the living room punching things and screaming.

"Buck, listen to me, we need you right now and so does Vee. You gotta pull yourself together and help bring her home." Steve said as he slowly walked towards him.

"Where is she?" Bucky sounded broken and yet there was a slight tone of hope.

Steve handed him the file and waited till he started going through it.

"Montana, near Canada and we don't know what she's doing there yet." Steve watched his friends face when he saw the picture of her.

"Where was this taken?" Bucky asked with intense curiosity. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y has been running nonstop using facial recognition software and this came up at a traffic light, some guy ran through the light and it snapped the picture." Steve looked at his hands for a moment.

"It's a trap." Bucky said softly.

"What do you mean? Walk with me back to the briefing room." Steve said heading towards the door.

"This wasn't just a lucky shot Steve, hydra must've let her start to remember again and sent her out knowing she would pretend nothing was wrong. She probably got the guy to run through the light because she knows we would be looking for her, hydra probably wiped her again right after this was taken and they're waiting for us." Bucky was talking so fast it was a good thing Steve was enhanced because a normal person wouldn't have heard all of it.

They got back to the team and Bucky relayed what he told Steve, everyone's faces went from hopeful to determined. 

"Guys this isn't gonna be a simple grab and go, we need to be on point with everything and we need to be ready for everything. If Bucky is right and this is a trap then we need to have one of our own as a plan B, for all of us in case we get separated. This is gonna be difficult but I'm ready to do anything possible to bring her home." Steve was no longer his friendly self, this was a determined Captain America who was ready to destroy.

"Alright well let's get to work on a plan or two." Fury said stepping to the table and sat down.

"When we were running together we had a system, she would go in and have a feel of everyone in the building and then signal me. Mostly it was through telepathy and we always had an exit strategy if things went south." Bucky explained to the team as they were making the final touches on the plan.

"How far south?" Nat asked from the side while putting the earpiece in.

James took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. 

"In any building we lived in we had things hidden in the walls, mostly explosives in case we were ambushed and were voice command by her or I. When we would leave we took them out and disarmed them, if she's told hydra about this they could've placed her in a similar situation." 

"What are the chances that hydra is doing this just to get one of us? I mean I'm not backing out or saying we shouldn't go but, what if they want a specific person?" Clint said from the vent that he dropped out of. 

"Chances are they want me or Steve or both of us, we are already enhanced and I was their success story. Nat and Tony should be with Steve, Clint and Sam with me. Wanda and Vis can take care of any civilians, Bruce can stay in the jet as a last resort and if any of us find her then we alert the others. Stick to your teams and don't get separated." Bucky took a look around the room as he picked up his mask and stopped at Steve. 

"Alright guys we have our mission and our plans, let's bring her home." Steve headed out the door with the rest falling behind. 

Bucky took one last look at her picture and then set out towards the elevator. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright guys approaching the drop zone, get ready." Bruce said from the pilot seat and hit the bay door button. 

"Remember your positions and the plays and let's make it out alive, let's drop." Steve said right before jumping out.

Nat, Bucky and Clint jumped next while the flyers took their marks and surveyed. 

They hit the ground and Nat ran to Steve while Bucky and Clint waited for Sam. 

"I got a visual on the base." Sam said through the comms. 

"How far out?" Clint asked.

"About 3 miles west from your location, I've got redwing out doing recon I'll be landing in 5." He said. 

The boys looked at each other and then to their watches. 

"Nat, Steve are you near your check with Tony?" Bucky asked with a bit of nervousness. 

"Don't worry frosty, I got them." Tony said and Bucky could see the smirk on his face.

He looked at Clint who nodded and then they took off, mid run Sam dropped down a few feet behind them and kept running.

As they ran through the woods they were silent and Bucky could feel his heart pounding as they got closer.

"Barnes stop!" 

He slid to a dead stop and then an arrow flew past his arm and hit a tree, he heard a snap and then a trap flew up catching nothing but air.

"Thanks hawk, guys look out for traps I can't say they belong to hydra but just keep eyes out." Bucky said.

"We're at the tree line, we see the base what's your position?" Nat replied in his ear.

"A few minutes behind you." Sam grunted out as he climbed over a fallen tree.

They met up with the other team and they all looked at Bucky and Sam.

"No one outside and redwing counted at least 40 agents and someone in the basement." Sam said using his glasses to see through the tiny robots eyes and then back to them.

"Alright guys, let's storm the base." Bucky said as they checked their weapons and then they were off.


	9. The signal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post but you know, single parent life and also personal things happen but hopefully I can post a new chapter soon!
> 
> Russian translations  
Миссия завершен- mission complete  
расписание миссий- mission schedule

"No one outside and redwing counted at least 40 agents and someone in the basement." Sam said using his glasses to see through the tiny robots eyes and then back to them.

"Alright guys, let's storm the base." Bucky said as they checked their weapons and then they were off.

* * *

It started out with them testing her fighting and abilities and making sure she was under again, of course the electric shocks running through her head every morning helped them. 

"You have your mission, infiltrate and copy the plans and data sheets onto this hard-drive and then kill him." The order sounded garbled like someone yelling while she was under water. 

She nodded once and waited for the car that had her fake identity and background on the target, also carrying her handler to make sure nothing goes wrong and keep tabs on her progress. 

She couldn't even remember how long it had already been, hours upon hours of training and using her abilities kept her drained but something inside kept her going.

The ride was silent as she read the files over and over making sure she had everything perfectly memorized, target was an arms dealer and tonight she was going to a party for rich men.

**Disgusting pigs**

They were the worst kind of men because not only did they have money to get whatever they wanted but, they had lots of security set and tonight she was posing as a luxury escort. The target was a man named Zachariah Cole a man that dug to deep in places he shouldn't have gone, he stumbled across something that hydra felt like they needed even without knowing what it was.

Her dress was undoubtedly beautiful with a plunging neckline and made a heart shape with what little barely covered her breasts, it was deep black with a light weight shimmering midnight blue outer veil around it. 

_He would love this_

She shook the invading thought away before she could question who _he_ could've been, she tucked the ID card into her black clutch and looked out the window.

_ "I know it hurts Vee but we have to do this, if anything happens we have to be prepared." _

_ She sighed deeply and ran her hand through her hair. "You're right... I don't like it but you're right. Okay let's go again." _

_ She had been sitting by a window and could feel him sitting in the chair 10 feet away and closed her eyes. "Enchanting, bewildering, endless... void." Her breathing was shakey and her lower lip trembled. _

_ She felt her mind opening and it hurt so much she wanted to close off and stop. _

** _ Vee I'm here for you_** _. _

Her chest felt like her heart exploded and then put itself back together again, she felt a tear rolling down her face and couldn't stop herself.

"Enchanting, bewildering, endless void." Her mind felt like a door slammed open and then she was hit with a flooding of emotions and pictures and words, one face more than the rest she had seen but everytime she focused on him it vanished.

She composed herself and opened a small mirrored case and touched up her makeup as they pulled up to the building, the driver got out and walked around the car and she slipped into her stolen identity. 

At first it was beautiful and it felt good to have everyone stop and look at her, the dress hugging her curves and showing off way more than she would like. Her hair was pulled up showing her neck and little ringlets resting by her face, many men came up to her offering things that turned her stomach and politely she gave them a card saying they needed to book an appointment.

She wandered for a moment until she saw him by the piano talking to a man about business or something, she casually walked over and was talking to a few women about their dresses and anything they wanted to gossip over.

She could feel his eyes on her back and she felt cold, not just because it was an open back that stopped just by her hips, it was the way she felt his eyes roaming her.

"Excuse me miss?" She felt his tap on her shoulder and turned to face him with a smile.

"Ravenwood, Claire Ravenwood." She said with a slight english accent and held her hand up, he took it in his own and kissed the back briefly and then looked to her.

"Zachariah Cole, are you enjoying yourself?" She was really trying not to let his images dashing though his mind ruin her night but knew that eventually she would have to.

"Why yes I am but of course, a girl could always use an extra hand." She winked and tilted her neck slightly and smiled.

"I'd be honored to have you on my arm for the rest of the evening if you'll have me?" He held his elbow out and smiled back at her waiting. 

She looped her arm around his and let him lead her around, he talked to a few men and she had started combing his thoughts on what files were where on his computer then he started taking towards some doors that she knew would be a private area. 

"Perhaps we could go in here for awhile." He was leading her without really asking and she kept smiling and giggling even though she was holding back vomit.

He pulled her into his office and then sat in his chair with her standing in front of him.

He looked up and then pointed to his pants and waited, she slyly shook her head and straddled his hips for a moment and brought her hands around his neck and leaned down.

Her bracelet jingled softly and as fast as his hands touched her hips, they dropped. She silently thanked hydra for the poison dipped needle tucked away into the beads and then got up and shoved him to the floor. 

She opened his computer and loaded everything onto the drive as fast as she could and then sighed, she would have only a few more moments before someone would come looking and hit the button on her earring.

Signaling her handler that she was on the move, then she looked down at the man now paralyzed on the floor and smiled.

"Nothing personal but, you're disgusting." She said as she pulled the knife from the inside of her thigh holster and grabbed his hair before sliding the blade across his throat, she dropped him lifeless back to the floor and looked at the window.

Her head started spinning and she leaned against the desk for support as her breathing became uneven and she swayed as the unwanted scene played out in her mind.

_Time slowed down to an impossible speed as she flew through the air and down towards the ground below her, using her power she raised the ground until her feet touched and she rolled down the hill she made._   
  
_When she reached the bottom she had only a few seconds to quickly count over 200 hydra agents and half of them were enhanced._   
  
_She pulled everything she had and let it go slamming her fists into the ground, a combination of lightning and fire raining down striking every last one of them until their screams stopped._

Her mind was screaming and her head was pounding and as her balance slowly came back she heard people outside the door and quickly punched the window causing it to shatter and jumped, landing on the building beside the one she was in and rolled to her feet looking down at the ruined dress.

She rolled her shoulders as she walked and the clothes caught fire and melted into a pair of shorts and black tank top, thanks to the constant training and mind melting by hydra she now could change the clothes she was wearing into new ones. 

She went to the door and opened it to find her handler waiting with empty yet expecting eyes.

"Миссия завершена." She said and then he turned and she followed him down the steps and outside to the waiting car.

There was a small table in the back between the seats and she placed her knife on it with the handle towards him, she was remembering and knew that this was necessary so they thought they still had her.

It was something they did during brainwashing and it was important that any weapon be available to the highest authority, in case the mission went wrong or they felt she was compromised they were to grab it and her programming made her go still with her head down waiting for death. 

The ride back was silent and she let her eyes close but she did not fall asleep, she let her mind wander and thought of the nameless man with steel blue eyes. 

She tried so hard on the way back to remember who he was to her and why he was there, coming up empty handed and opening her eyes as they pulled up at the hanger that would take her back to wherever they were stowing her.

She sighed internally and got out stretching for a moment and headed to the helicopter, just before she reached it she saw a flash to her left and turning her head she saw Dimitri.

"My dear Temptress, I hear the mission was completed on time and no delays. I am very proud of you and your dedication to our cause." He was flirting and she wasn't giving him the attention in return.

She didn't speak to him even though she felt the strongest urge to break his neck.

"Are you fit for your next mission?" He asked casually and her eyes snapped back to him and waited.

"You've done well so far and your handler has said that you are doing well enough to go on, unless for some reason you feel like you shouldn't." He half asked and half stated a fact like he was baiting her.

She shook her head no and then looked at the ground.

He waited and then content with silence he handed her a new folder.

"You will be going to Kalispell, Montana near Lake Koocanusa. There's a target there that's planning a move against us, we need you to infiltrate and destroy... Any questions?" He finished and she looked at him.

"расписание миссий?" She asked looking back at the file.

"As long as it needs, no rushing and no cause for tipping them off to your motives." He said and then gestured to the chopper. 

She saluted and then walked to the door climbing into the back, keeping her head down and looking at the notes. 

The fight was long and boring she got some sleep but never enough to rest fully, her mind invaded by weird dreams of iron, shades of red, a man in dark blue, large birds, glowing yellow, angry green, steel gray eyes and an emotion that had no place in her body at the time, fury.

* * *

It had been a month since she landed and integrated herself into the town, staying mostly out of the way until she found the target. His name was Charles Light and they 'bumped' into each other at the store one day. 

She had quickly become his friend and had been introduced to men she had already seen from the file, she became friends with them as well and no matter how hard she tried they never gave any indication they were up to anything.

She was focused and quickly became comfortable with where she had started this new life, even if it was a cover it was nice to be in the same place for awhile even if at night when she was alone she would dream of a man she couldn't fully remember. 

Until she did.

It had been 6.5 weeks when she went to work like normal and went through the motions like always; work 6 hours, go to the store, go home and make dinner or have dinner with Charles on occasion, shower, and watch a movie or whatever show was interesting. 

Tonight though she fell asleep on the couch and could feel herself tossing and turning until she hit the dead sleep she was waiting for, the dreams always came in those times.

_He grabbed her again and swung her around so her back was against the wall and his hands holding hers above their heads. _

_He* leaned closer with a mock on his lips when she crashed her mouth against them. His hands let go of hers and rested on her hips, just as his tongue ran across her lower lip she smiled. _

_Slamming her hands onto the wall she pushed them both of the wall and onto the ground so she was on top._

She woke up and nearly jumped off the couch with sweat pouring down her back and making her hair stick to her flushed face.

"What's his name? God damnit remember!" She was pacing the living room and her heart was racing, trying to force the name past her lips and screaming when she couldn't.

"F-UUUUUUUUUUUU-CK!" She screamed and threw her hands out to her sides and then pulled them in swiftly around her, making all but the actual house crumble around her.

She sank to the floor crying and let her emotions take over making her curl up on her knees and still holding herself, she brought his face back to her mind and cried more. 

"Why can't I remember you James?" She cried softly for 3 seconds flat and then stopped abruptly. 

_Where did that name come from? James?_

It was so familiar and perfect and yet not quite right for the face she was seeing, she repeated the words in the car that started this over a month ago. 

"Enchanted, bewildering, endless... void." Her chest caved in again and she let it fall, her head was spiraling and it hurt so much but she let it go instead of fighting it.

Words were more clear now and it was almost like a prayer in her mind but not her own, a mans voice for sure and she focused so hard she felt something wet fall on her arm and ignored it.

**Help me Vee, help me find you and bring you home please... I need you**

She brought her fingers to her lips and opened her mouth.

"Bucky." She all but moaned his name and opened her eyes and could see him sitting on a bed, face covered by his hands and heard him crying.

She closed her eyes and felt like the world spun at an impossible speed and then when she looked again he was gone, looking down to her arm she saw blood and realized she had a nose bleed from focusing so hard.

"I remember you Bucky Barnes." She whispered more to herself than anything and then promptly passed out.

The next morning she woke on the floor surrounded by debris of the things she broke and incinerated last night, sitting up hurt and she rubbed her eyes thinking about why she broke them.

She couldn't remember and waved her arms around cleaning and fixing her house and then started getting ready for the day, she was supposed to meet Charles at a café for lunch and then hopefully he would tell her more about the operation. 

She had done the dishes from her barely touched dinner and was in the shower when her brain started clicking back together.

Her nose bleed from last night, the mess this morning, her puffy eyes when she looked in the mirror and it was starting to become to much at once then she stopped and braced against the marbled wall under the stream of hot water.

"Bucky." She gasped and then quickly finished rinsing her hair and stepped out dripping water everywhere as she ran to her room, the water that had been on the floor was evaporating quickly and her hair was being styled and dried with her powers.

She quickly dressed in jean shorts and a purple tank top with a black flannel over top not buttoned, she slipped into her black flats and ran out the door. 

_They're gonna be looking for me, I hope. I just have to find some way to signal them this way._

She was looking around and smiled at the appropriate people and then she saw her chance, a guy about to get into his car and she hailed him down and he stopped with his hand on the door. 

"Rachel? What's wrong?" He sounded worried but then she waved him off with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry but this is going to sound really weird and I need you to believe me." She half whispered and pulled him in to a hug.

"What are y-" He started to say but then she hugged him tight.

"My name isn't Rachel, and I'm being held against my will. I need you to do me a huge favor and I'll pay whatever fine you get for it but please help me." She pulled away after she finished speaking with a smile.

"Its so great to see you again! I know you must be in a hurry to get back to Vanessa and the baby but don't go running any red lights okay?" She emphasized red lights and looked over slightly at the camera posted above the traffic light. 

He looked worried for a split second and followed her line of sight and then turned back smiling.

"Don't worry about me, oh sorry my wife is calling." He pulled the nonringing phone from his pocket and then got a weird look.

"No I'm on my way, call an ambulance and I'll meet you there." He winked from the side looking at her and she waved him off.

He seemed to fumble with his keys and then as the light turned red he looked back at her, mouth moving to the words "It will be okay" and then peeled his tires and drive straight through the light, she looked over and then saw the flash.

_F.R.I.D.A.Y please see me._

She turned around and smacked right into a person "Oh I'm sorry, oh Charles! I knew I was running a little late but you didn't have to come looking for me." She said playing it off with a smile.

"You know it took a lot longer than we thought but you still did it." He said shaking his head.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked and then felt his fingers wrap around her wrist.

"Time to go." And then she felt a pinch at her neck.

* * *

She woke up with a migraine and also strapped to a table and honestly, she was tired of this shit.

"Well well well, little bug trapped in a web. You know it was so easy making you think that I was doing something, hydra recruited me last year and here we are." He was laughing almost.

"What nothing to say?" He leaned his face over hers and then abruptly pulled away after she spit into his eyes.

"Fucking bitch!" He yelled and then slapped her across her cheek.

"This was all a ruse? You were waiting for me to remember to get them here?" She asked letting the blood fall out of her mouth.

He chuckled and shrugged.

"It was only a matter of time, you fought for awhile and I thought you weren't gonna do it but here we are." He held his hands up and looked around.

It was a basement she knew that much and then he was rustling around on the desk beside him moving around some papers.

"I know I put it around here some- ah ha! Found it, as I'm told this will put you back in shape." He held up a paper and then rubbed his neck.

"Look, if that's a list of words then how about we make a deal?" She said breathless knowing that they were gonna use her against them.

"Nah, I think not. Strict orders you know? But we have time to kill and I'm guessing what about 3 days max until they get here?" He said and then waited for her to answer.

She didn't. 

"Alright well I'm gonna head upstairs and you're just going to lay there like a good little bug until its go time." He started going towards the stairs. 

"Wait, where am I?" She asked not fully expecting him to indulge her with an answer.

He stopped on the step and turned towards her. "Nice try but, no dice. " He had a weird tone in his voice and then disappeared. 

_Right _

She fell asleep partly because the drugs in her i.v. and also because she knew they would wake her when they needed to but she didn't know how long she had been asleep before she heard the alarms ringing.


	10. Rescue Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to do something with translating and after something is said in another language I'll be putting what they said in parenthesis under it.  
Hope you enjoy this new chapter and thanks for reading :)

They were all in position and were advancing on the base everyone taking down hostiles as they came along and searching every room on their way to the basement.

"East wing is secure, how's your side Tony?" Natasha said barely breathlessly as she took down her 6th agent, swinging her legs around his neck and twisting until he passed out.

"South wing has a few left but -come on guys we should talk about this-" metal bullets bouncing against his suit could be heard through the ear piece.

"-big mistake-" high pitched ringing and people grunting followed by wind interference caused by Tony's suit could be heard "South wing is secure." Tony said nonchalantly and he flew through the tunnel.

"Wanda, Vis? How are you looking?" Steve asked looking quickly down a dark hall and seeing 4 men with guns.

"No civilians but there's a few agents attempting to leave, we'll take care of them." Wanda said as she started moving in and manipulating their minds causing them to turn against each other.

"After the floors are swept we meet at the staircase and go in together, anyone need help getting there?" Buckys voice came through their ears and he sounded slightly hopeful.

A collection of people saying they were good and advancing to the check point was heard but Bucky was more focused on the papers in front of him, it was things they had done to Vanya including the mind wipes and new ability developments.

**Vee what have they done to you?**

He looked over the files as Clint came down from the ceiling tiles and stood beside him.

"They did a number one her didn't they?" Clint asked as he read one of the files in Buckys hands. 

"Yeah they did, again. And I wasn't there to save her." Bucky felt the tears threatening his waterline and took a deep breath to calm them. 

"You're here now." Clint said plainly and then tilted his head towards the door back into the hallway.

Bucky nodded once and then looked back down at the papers on the desk, sighing deeply before jogging back down towards the stairs. 

"Sam?" Steve asked quietly and looked down the dark stairwell.

Sam hit a button and Redwing flew down slowly and he looked for potential threats, when he saw the coast was clear he sent the little flyer further into the room and saw her laying on a table.

He called Redwing back and shook his head.

"It's clear but she looks like she's hooked up to medical equipment." He said looking back at the group.

Tony and Nat went down first followed by Sam and Clint and finally Steve and Bucky descended down, they didn't make it very far when they heard panic through the comms.

"SHE'S NOT SLEEPING AND SHE'S ATTACKING!" Nat yelled and Bucky shot Steve a worried look.

They raced down the rest of the steps as Sam hit the wall in front of them, Steve helped him back up and Bucky moved past them and finally saw her.

She was fighting with Nat and he watched as they threw punches and flipped around each other, it would've been more interesting to watch in other circumstances. 

Vanya threw Nat into Tony and dodged an arrow sent by Clint who also tried to hit her with his bow, she dodged again and spun in a circle while raising her leg and kicking him across the face.

Bucky held up his arms as he walked into her view.

"Vee?" He asked quietly as he stood about 7 feet away from her.

She looked to him and he saw tiny flames moving in her eyes clashing with her irises.

"Вы отошли от своего солдата миссии, как вы могли встать на сторону врага?" She asked just loud enough for everyone else to hear.

(You moved away from your position soldier, how could you side with the enemy?)

"They are not the enemy, you have to remember Vee. Don't you remember the compound? Remember sitting at the table with us after a mission, all of us together?" He pleaded as calmly as he could.

"Вранье! каждое слово, которое вы говорите, является поддельным, как они сказали." She was glowing slightly and Bucky could feel the heat radiating from her.

(Lies!, every word you say is fake, as they said.)

"Hydra is the enemy, they are the ones who lied to you as they lied to me. I know what they've done to you and believe me I wish I could go back to that night of the party." He took a breath to steady himself as he saw Wanda coming through the wall behind her with Vision.

"The night the agents came and took you, I left because I was jealous and then when you needed me the most I couldn't get there fast enough to save you. I am so sorry Vee, please remember." He took a small step forward when he saw her forehead briefly scrunch like she was remembering something.

She looked back up to him and grunted while shaking her head.

"Ты покинул Гидру, оставил свою позицию и оставил меня! Вы заплатите за предательство!" She screamed and just before she could attack, she fell to the ground.

(You left Hydra, left your position and you left me! You will pay for your betrayal!)

Wanda was standing behind her and had a lead pipe in her hands, she dropped it as soon and Vanya hit the floor.

Bucky ran over to her and didn't care if the others heard or saw him crying, he was broken and slightly more pained by the words she said even if she wasn't herself because she had a point.

Nat came up behind him and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder and got onto her knees beside him.

"You know how bad she's going to feel when she wakes up from this, I know it hurt but if I know anything about her its that she would never have said those words to you on her own volition." She said softly and felt Bucky lose tension through his shoulders.

Bucky wiped his face and then picked her up bridal style and turned to the rest of the group, he had forgotten they had even been there during the conversation with Vee.

"Set the charges and then meet us at the jet." He said looking at Tony and Sam, they both nodded and headed back up the stairs.

"Let's go home Buck." Steve said as he waited by the stairs.

Bucky nodded once and then looked at the sleeping figure in his arms and sighed.

**I'm so fucking sorry Vee **

* * *

_The alarms were sounding and people were running around upstairs, she tried pulling her wrists out of the straps and then heard footsteps on the stairs._

_"Alright it's time." Charles said coming into her view and he pulled the page put of his pocket._

_"You don't have to do this Charles, just let me go and you can leave. You can get away from hydra and the avengers, just leave me be." She tried pleading to him but he shook his head and sighed._

_"Sorry Temptress, but I have my orders and unlike some I actually stay on my target." He shook his head and took a breath._

_"Искушение. Расставание. _ _Дорожная авария. Библиотека. _ _Восемнадцать, условное обозначение, пятнадцать. _ _Главная, двадцать семь. _ _Спаситель."_

"NOO!! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She was screaming and then hands were on her face

**Vee! Open your eyes, you're okay I promise. I'm here**

She had stopped screaming but didn't open her eyes right away she could feel the warmth the person beside her and the hands on her face, one hand was rough and so warm and calming the other was cold and smooth and familiar. 

"Bucky?" Her voice was a whisper and her head was starting to throb.

"Yes Vee, I'm here. I'm so sorry we lost you but we got you back, I got you Vee and I'm so sorry." He was crying, she could feel the tears falling on her arm. 

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light of the room.

_Is this real? Is he really here again?_

"Yes I'm real and I'm really here with you right now." He said with a small smile and saw her tears start welling up in her eyes.

"God Buck, I didn't think.. I'm so, I'm so.." Bucky watched her break apart and he wrapped his arms around her and just let her cry. 

He didn't know how long they stayed like that but he didn't care, he'd been without her long enough to let her go again.

"I'm so sorry Bucky, I remember everything from being under and I swear I'm not angry with you or anything. I'm so sorry." Her voice was quiet and muffled by his chest but he still heard her.

"Vee, you don't have to apologize for anything you said or did. I'm just happy we have you back, you're home now." He was smoothing her hair with one hand and the other was rubbing her back.

She felt terrible and knew that there was going to be many more times she woke up screaming for awhile, she relished in being in Buckys arms again and felt guilty for what she said even though he said it was okay.

_Would his lips taste like honey the way they used to and make me feel safer?_

"What?" Bucky asked suddenly and leaned back slightly to look at her.

"What?" She asked in return.

"You said something?" He said and had a small smile on his face.

Her eyes grew slightly and then she laughed nervously.

"I'm not used to people hearing my thoughts, sorry." She said and then tried to lay back down a little bit away from him.

**Vee**

She looked up at him and could feel the blood rushing through her face and down her chest.

**You don't have to hide your thoughts from me, you haven't in a long time and I would do anything to make you feel safe**

The way he looked at her made her feel like it was the first time they were together on the run all those years ago, safe and yet blanketed with danger.

He was still looking at her and then his eyes moved for a split second to her lips, she watched his tongue slip between his own lips and then slide across them.

She knew he was waiting for her to move away or lean forward, she waited a long 5 seconds before reaching her hand to his face and pulling him towards her.

As soon as their lips touched his hand wrapped around her waist tighter and his other had rested on her neck, she gasped when his cool fingers went across her collarbone and his tongue touched her lip.

She opened her mouth wider and let him dominate the kiss while her hands tried to wrap around his neck, he shifted so they were sitting up and never left her mouth while pulling her into his lap.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands went under her butt holding her up against him, she pulled away first for an intake of air that she desperately needed yet didn't want.

He moved his face to her neck and started kissing her, biting just enough to make her thighs squeeze around him and then tracing his tongue against the mark.

**So fucking beautiful **

She was moaning and pulling him back to her face and then felt his hands slide from under her, gently setting her on his lap and then felt his finger tips against her skin under her shirt.

_Wait _

His hands stopped instantly and moved back to the outside of her shirt.

**Are you wanting to stop**

Both of them were breathing heavily and didn't want to break the sound of it by speaking outloud.

_I just... I need a minute_

His hands stayed on her waist and his thumbs rubbed small circles against her shirt, his forehead against hers and his chest felt heavy.

She felt self-conscious for the first time in a long time because of the scars that didn't heal from the night she was back with hydra agents, she never found out what it was that they did and didn't ask questions as to how they never healed.

As their breathing slowed back to normal she opened her eyes and saw Bucky looking at her with eyes black with lust, he leaned away slightly to look at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. 

She took a deep breath and felt herself starting to cry. 

"Vee? Did something happen?" She could see the color returning to his eyes and heard the concern in his words.

"Not anything like that, but yes." She said quietly and looked away from him.

He stayed quiet and she knew he wouldn't press unless she started talking about it, she didn't have to say anything if she didn't want to but the way he made her feel gave him her complete trust.

Taking a deep breath she leaned back and raised her arms over her head, she looked at him and nodded once before he slowly brought his hands and slowly pulled it over her head. 

She closed her eyes as the shirt obstructed her view and kept them closed after the shirt was off. 

She could feel his eyes looking at her and felt his fingers stop rubbing her waist, she was about to cover herself when she felt him. 

She jumped when she felt his lips ghost over the scars over her chest and stomach, his tongue tracing them lightly. 

**You are so beautiful**

Her tears fell slowly as she pulled him back to her face and kissed him again, more slowly than before and less intense.

**We don't have to do anything tonight Vee, or even ever if you aren't comfortable **

She leaned her head into his shoulder and just let him hold her, and he wouldn't let go until she wanted him to. 

_I see you James _

**I see you Vanya **


	11. Blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for taking awhile to write and also for the length of this one, I didnt want it to be so long but I just had to keep writing

Sleeping wasn't easy when every time she closed her eyes she saw the faces of everyone she had hurt, the way their eyes grew the exact moment they realized she was going to kill them. 

Most nights were spent with her staying awake by reading biology, chemistry, engineering, physiology, and nuclear physics text books that Bruce let her borrow. One would think these books would put someone to sleep right away but not Vanya, she read and reread until she could memorize every word. 

It was easier for her because of being enhanced and not actually wanting to go to sleep and by the time she did fall asleep, it was just darkness with no dreams or fear filled faces with wet eyes.

She worked with Bruce and Tony in the lab and even trained with Clint on her stealth and archery, she was exhausted by the end of the day but refused to sleep and kept busy with some hobby or another.

Currently she was in the lab working and watching her purple liquid waiting for a change.

"God damnit!" She cursed as she watched it turn black.

"Having trouble?" Steve said as he slowly walked up behind her.

"Yeah, I'm working on a solution that allows me get the full effect of sleep while not dreaming but because you can't really sleep and get the benefits without dreaming it's difficult." She was rubbing her eyes with her hands and sighed.

"Have you talked to Tony or Bruce? I can't really help with much but I wish I could." He said softly and hoped she would get better soon. 

"Bruce has gotten me this far but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it, I don't know if I deserve to sleep after what I've done." She said the last part quietly and felt Steve's sadness fill the room.

"I know it wasn't really me but it's my body in the memories, my hands hurting people and it's like I was sitting in the backseat watching everything go by and I didn't do enough to stop." She said putting her notes back in the binder and cleaning up the material.

"I know you're gonna figure it all out and I don't just mean this 'sleeping potion?' I know that you'll work it out. You're hard headed and smart with enough skills that you can do whatever you want, you'll get through this." Steve said like a parent attempting to cheer up their kid after a bad day.

It made her feel a little better knowing that he believed in her and Steve's usually right about things.

"I was gonna head to the gym and then we're all getting together to watch a movie in the living room, you can join us if you want." He said turning to walk out of the lab but stopped at the door when she said his name.

"Steve? Can I join you in the gym? I could use a break from science." She laughed a bit at the last part and crossed her arms like she was nervous.

Steve smiled when he saw how much she was trying to socialize. 

"I'll try to take it easy on you." He said smiling back at her and motioning towards the hall.

"After you my lady." He said with a highly exaggerated bow and laughed lightly.

"You know guys use that line now so they can look at women's asses right?" She said after she stopped giggling and walked out to the hall.

"Language." As soon as he said it his face scrunched and he sighed.

"Sorry, force of habit." He said with a small hint of humor. 

"Don't worry I won't tell Tony this time but next time well, I'm sure he won't be able to hold it in." She said and felt better a bit, she was actually smiling and her shoulders didn't feel as heavy.

"Fair enough. And just so you know it's not just this time period that used that trick." He said and winked at her when she looked at him with a surprised face.

They get to the gym and she smiled more when she saw Bucky towards the back hitting a punching bag, she glanced at Steve and then back to Buck.

_I'll be right back_

She winked at Steve and then snuck towards the unsuspecting man while Steve silently laughed and shook his head. 

She knew she probably wouldn't actually scare him but it was always fun to try because he would just turn around and scare her first, moments like that is what she needed and it had been slightly weird between them since that night.

He still showed up every night shortly after you laid down just to make sure you slept through the night, but the way her body kept reacting to him being so close against her and the way his metal arm felt against her skin?

She was _dying_.

As she crept around the room towards him she realized he was wearing headphones.

She could hear the music as she got closer and knew if it was loud to her then Bucky can't hear _anything_ else.

She stopped right behind him and waited until he put the weights down and pushed the button on the wire, pausing his music before she calmly said "Bucky." 

She watched the muscles in his back shift towards his shoulders as he threw his arms straight above him, as soon at it started happening though he screamed in a high pitch that alerted Steve. 

Bucky spun around with his mouth now clamped shut and his eyes said just how done he was with everything.

"One. That was fucked up, two. Neither of you will ever say a damn word of this." He looked at Steve whose face was full of so much joy.

Vanya smiled at him while crossing her arms.

"You wanna hit me now don't ya?" She said with an extremely proud tone and waited.

Bucky looked at her and grinned.

"Go wrap your hands and get on the mat." He said walking towards Steve to get his water.

"I mean it Steve, not a fucking word." He said as Steve started to clear his throat and try not to laugh.

"You know Stark has cameras in here right?" Steve said as he started going towards the weights while Bucky looked horrified.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y? Can you erase the video in here?" He asked the ceiling.

"Sorry, I can only erase video when Mr. Stark asks me to." She said and Bucky could swear that she was smiling.

"Come on Bucky! Get on the mat." Vanya said from the middle of the room with a smile and a wink.

Bucky walked over and stood in front of her and she knew that she was in trouble by the look in his eyes, she put her hands up and they started to dance.

Steve watched since he had abandoned the weights and was sitting on the bench, he felt his phone vibrate and looked at his message.

"Where you at old man, we want to watch this movie. -Sam" 

"Tell Tony to pull the video Bucky asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to erase and then head to the gym. -Steve"

He sat his phone down and then looked back up just as Vanya had threw her legs around Buckys neck and spun around, she had been on the floor and now she was on his shoulders and then they both fell backwards.

Slamming onto her back hurt but she didn't loosen her hold until he reached up and tickled her side, she let go and then as Bucky stood up she swiped her leg around.

He jumped over it and then threw a punch to her other side just as she flipped backwards and then she swung her right fist, Bucky didn't like using his metal arm against friends but knew she could handle a little bit.

Steve looked over to the door when he saw movement and smiled when he saw everyone had showed up, he gestured toward them to come sit down and went back to watching.

"So why did she scare him exactly?" Nat said while crossing her legs on the floor. 

"I don't know but this is the longest I've seen her outside of the lab and her room." Steve said softly and then looked over when he heard someone moan under their breath

He couldn't figure out who it came from but went back to watching the slowing fight.

**That was unexpected **

_Little bit of electricity running through you is fun sometimes_

**Yeah well, don't use your powers to win cause it's not fair**

_Life isn't fair Bucky but alright I'll be good_

Bucky had grabbed her and spun her until her back was against his chest and then he felt her skull hit his cheek.

He let go and she ran around to jump onto his back and knocked him down, he tapped her leg and she rolled off and onto her back to breathe.

"Feel better?" She asked as he looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah a bit." He said as he rubbed his face and stood up offering his hand to help her, he turned to look at Steve and saw everyone smiling.

"What?" He asked walking towards them.

_Tony pulled the video, they know_

Bucky face-palmed and laughed.

"I'm going to shower and if it still movie night I'll meet you down there." Bucky said as he grabbed his stuff and headed towards the door.

Vanya wiped her sweat from her forehead and took the wraps off her hands.

"Same for me, I'm gonna hit the shower but let me know if that's still the plan." She said at an amused Steve and waved to everyone else.

She got to her room and threw her lab coat onto her couch and started taking her clothes off as she walked towards her bathroom, she got to her bedroom and grabbed her towel out of the closet.

Using her powers to start the water going and turning on the fan she looked at herself in the mirror, there were scars covering her chest and down to her stomach with a few on her back.

The one on her thigh from the first day some idiot got a blade wrapped around the bone was very light and almost gone, the others were more visible and ugly but she was trying to accept them.

Bucky helped a bit too and would always tell her how beautiful she was with the scars and that she did wear them with pride because she's alive. 

She got into the steamy shower and felt her muscles relax under the hot water and for the first time in a long time, she actually felt happy and felt loved. 

She finished her shower quickly and then as the water turned off she walked towards her bed and fell onto the bed with little grace.

She closed her eyes and replayed her scaring Bucky watching those muscles shift and move up his back, how his silver arm whirred and flexed when he moved. 

She moved her fingers down her neck and trailed her collarbone slowly dropping to her right nipple, slowly pinching and pulling before trailing get hand down further with her palm side down and her fingertips pointed to the floor slightly pressing into her skin. 

Her fingers found her thigh and stayed there rubbing small circles into it before sliding diagonally, as they brushed against her dripping lower lips her mouth parted with a small sigh. 

She imagined his cold fingers gently rubbing her clit before barely dipping inside her to spread her arousal, back to her clit rubbing a little harder and then dropping down and fully putting his fingers inside her.

She felt her power shifting as she started vibrating the muscle around her clit as she slowly pumped her own fingers in and out, she imagined how his body felt pressed against hers and how the cold metal would feel.

She could feel his breath against her neck and imagined his tongue running across her collarbone before closing his plump lips around her nipple, her body felt like fire mixed with electricity and her fingers moved faster.

It took everything she had not to scream because there was no way the windows would be able to withstand it, she closed her eyes and covered her mouth as she climaxed and as she came down she heard yelling.

"What the FUCK just happened?!" Tony's voice is clear as day no matter what mood he's in.

She opened her eyes and couldn't see for a moment because _the lights were out._

"Everyone okay?" Steve yelled as he walked down the hall.

She quickly shifted her clothes to a tank top and shorts and then waved her hand to make her sweat disappear, walking to the door she opened it as Steve raised his hand to knock.

"What's going on?" She asked trying to look as non guilty as possible.

"Dunno, I was going to grab you and head back downstairs." He gestured for you to walk out and together you went to the stairs.

Her face felt hot and she knew she would have to say something so the team didn't freak out and think they were under attack.

They went by Buckys room and saw the door already open and no doubt already downstairs.

"The whole system is acting like it was hit by an e.m.p. and I cannot for the life of me find the source, and F.R.I.D.A.Y is still down for the moment." Tony was huffing and rubbing his face while pacing in front of the tv.

**Vee? You're not in your room, you okay?**

_Yeah I'm in the living room with the team_

**I'll be there in a minute **

"Bucky is on his way here." She said to Steve as they watched Tony.

"What could've caused this?" Nat asked from the couch and looked at Clint as he jumped out from the ceiling vent.

Vanya sighed heavily and walked across the floor to the console and touch it for a moment, she felt her fingertips tingle with the little electrical currents.

"What is she doing?" Bucky asked as he walked in and saw everyone.

She felt the system start coming back online and removed her hand.

"CPR for computers basically, should be fine once F.R.I.D.A.Y comes back online." She said as she turned around and saw everyone looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"What did you do?" Tony said looking at her in a weird way.

She shrugged. "Nothing." 

"No, no, no I think you did something... And since you don't wanna fess up to it, I'm gonna guess its embarrassing?" Tony said with a smile and mischief in his eyes.

She felt her face go hot as her thoughts betrayed her.

"Yeah, yeah okay it was me. I got a little over emotional and maybe sent out a surge but I fixed it so can we drop it?" She asked hopefully and sighed when Tony was still smiling at her.

Vee, you okay?

_Yes nat, I'm okay... I'll probably tell you later _

She saw the redhead nod ever so slightly and then looked at Bucky and quickly looked away when he saw her staring.

She felt a slight blush creeping into her neck and prayed that it didn't show. 

"Were you? You and--" Tony started to ask but was quickly cut off.

"Look please just drop it?" She said heading towards the couch and sitting next to Nat. 

**You really okay?**

_Yeah I'm okay now _

**Was it a flashback?**

_No but seriously I'm okay_

Buckys face relaxed and headed to sit beside her on the couch leaving zero space for anyone else.

"What're we watching?" He said throwing his arm behind his head and looking at Tony who was still smiling at them both.

_Don't you dare_

He winked and then started naming off different movies before they picked one at random, she tried to watch the movie but she felt cold fingers playing with her hair and then darkness.


	12. Floating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen?? Again sorry for any spelling errors, my phone doesnt have good spell check.

"What're we watching?" He said throwing his arm behind his head and looking at Tony who was still smiling at them both.

_Don't you dare_

He winked and then started naming off different movies before they picked one at random, she tried to watch the movie but she felt cold fingers playing with her hair and then darkness.

* * *

The darkness swirled through her subconscious and she woke, for the first time in a long time, easily and not in a state of panic. 

She tried to roll over to check the time and suddenly realized there was an arm around her waist, slowly turning her head she looked behind her and saw a sleeping Bucky.

His face was so relaxed and it almost looked like he was smiling, he was even snoring lightly and it filled her with happiness.

It had been years since she saw him this at peace and she really took him in like the first time they shared a bed, he looked like a truly gentle regular guy.

Without thinking she reached up and traced her thumb across his cheek and looking at his mouth she then touched his bottom lip lightly.

She didn't realize that his eyes had opened slightly and that he was now watching her.

Until...

**Like something you see?**

"God damnit Bucky!" She half whispered and half yelled as she pulled her hand over her heart.

**You're the one that's getting touchy Vee**

She calmed her heart down and smiled at him, the way the light shined against his eyes and the relaxed smile he returned to her. 

She felt her heart swell and felt a pull towards something that made her realize, she _needed _him.

She slowly brought her hand up to his face and gently caressed his cheek before moving it to his neck.

**Vee? **

She pulled herself up to his face and hovered her lips over his.

_Am nevoie de tine_

(I need you-romanian)

His eyes went wide for a moment and then darkened to the point his steel blue color could barely be seen, he stayed still though waiting for her to move.

She brought her lips to his and sighed at how soft they were, the warmth between her legs got a bit hotter when his hand touched her hip.

She slowly raised herself and gently pushed him onto his back while climbing onto his lap, she could feel the hard and unsurprisingly thick bulge under her pressing against her clit.

She moaned as he rubbed circles on her hips with his thumbs and then moved the metal hand toward her neck, leaning her forward until their lips touched again.

**Can I touch you?**

She nodded and then before she could move again he flipped them over so she was under him.

**if you need me to stop, say so and I will**

His lips were kissing across her jaw and trailed his tongue in a line under her jaw to her chin, moving agonizingly slow down her neck where he hesitated for a moment before gently biting on the point between throat and shoulder.

She arched her back and pressed her chest into his and moaning lightly before feeling his hands slowly press into her sides, carefully trailing his hands up her shirt and stopping just below her breasts.

"I need you to say it out loud Vee, tell me what you want." His voice shook slightly and it was full of desire. 

She grabbed his face between her hands gently and brought her face to meet his.

"I want you to make love to me James, I need to feel you, please?" Her voice barely above a whisper and her lips ghosted his face when she spoke. 

He kissed her so passionately that she almost missed how soft his lips were against hers, how their bodies seemingly melded together and their heart beats in sync.

He pulled away slowly and returned to kissing her neck and down as far as he could before the shirt restricted his lips, leaning back slightly he took hits own shirt off and tossed it before slowly taking hers off and tossing it as well.

He looked at her and gently tugged at her waist band and then she lifted just enough so he could pull them down, dragging her panties with them towards her feet and then he stood to remove his own. 

She watched his hands move the fabric down his thighs and dared a glimpse to look at his, unsurprisingly well endowed, length.

He was thick and long and she briefly thought there was no way he would fit but before she could worry further he knelt down and trailed his tongue up her left thigh, hands reaching under them to steady himself and hold her legs open.

Her breathing sped up as his hot breath moved closer towards her center and then she felt his lips just above her clit, she moaned quietly and then felt his tongue escape his lips and touch to her already throbbing clit.

The moans grew louder as he moved his tongue in slow circles around her bundle of nerves and then dip slightly into the growing heat and then back to her clit, she barely felt his hand move from her hip before she felt it.

Cold metal touching her before slowly putting one finger into her dripping core before he stilled to let her get used to the feeling, she tilted her hips toward his hand and moaned.

_Please James _

Even her mental voice was shakey as she begged for him and he growled softly before moving his finger slowly back out and then pushed back in, he made a circle motion and did the same with his tongue still against her.

His movements were agonizingly slow but also perfect and then he was adding another finger rubbing her thigh with his free hand when she sucked air through her teeth, he moved slower until he felt her relax and then pushed them both into her welcoming heat.

She couldn't hold back the loud animalistic moan when he curved his fingers and began pressing a spot inside her that made her toes curl, her left hand fisted in the sheet above her head and the right hand tangled in his hair.

**You are so fucking beautiful Vee, so perfect, so amazing and...**

He raised his head to look at her, "... You're mine Vee." His voice was deep and she could feel the waves of want and need rolling off him.

"I'm yours James." She was breathless and then he pressed harder into the blessed spot inside her causing her back to lift from the bed as her mouth opened and she screamed as she came.

Her mind opened in that moment and latched on to Buckys and as it held on he felt everything she was feeling, the contrast of his fingers inside her hot core and his hands on her thigh, the flashes of white in her eyes as she climaxed and finally felt her need for more. 

He raised back to her and kissed her softly while she came down from her orgasm and as her hands went around his shoulders, his metal arm pressed into the bed while the flesh one wrapped behind her back holding her closer.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her forehead to his. 

_Please James, I need you_

He moaned and kissed her briefly before lining himself with her entrance, he could feel her anticipation and want rolling off of her and he slowly started to push inside her.

"Oh fuck James!" She was a moaning mess with each inch that slid into her.

He could feel how it felt for her and it amplified his own need, he could sense what she wanted and when to do it, he started rolling his hips against her slow and deep and each time he was all the way in she moaned louder.

He kissed her collar bone and moved up her neck before kissing along her jaw to her lips, she was oxygen starved and he leaned back to let her breathe and the new angle had her back arching.

He felt weightless and safe and he could feel she did as well, and then he was caught off guard.

**What did you just say?**

His pace slowed a bit as he watched the blush form across her chest and creep into her throat before settling on her cheeks.

_Choke me, please_

He growled a deep primitive moan before moving his flesh hand up towards her chest.

_Use the other hand_

He was shocked for a moment and then hesitantly he switched his hands, gliding the cold metal between the valley of her breasts and resting at her throat.

He squeezed the sides of her neck and instantly felt her walls tighten around him.

"Fuck Vee, you're so damn beautiful. You feel so good underneath me." He was breathless as his pace quickened and his hand was flexing around her throat with various tightness and then release patterns.

Her mind was filled with how full she felt, how right this was and her mind was open for the first time without fear.

She could feel her orgasm coiling like a snake waiting to strike her, she could feel James' release creeping up as well but she just needed a bit more.

He could feel her walls fluttering and he gripped her throat again and used his free hand to circle her clit with his thumb, the grip and extra stimulation drew her over the edge.

She pulled herself against him and bit his neck while her fingers dug into his shoulders begging to stay in this moment forever. 

He felt her teeth against his neck and felt her nails pierce his shoulder, her walls clamped down and her scream pulled him over and he spilled into her with his arms around wrapped around her.

She was searching for his lips and when they connected she was so at peace and more in control as she pulled her mind back into herself. 

"That was..." he started but couldn't find the right word as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, I agree." She was breathless and sweaty but managed a small laugh that he matched.

"I hate to break the moment but, are we... floating?" He was staring at her but she noticed he would only look away for a split second before closing his eyes and then open them to look at her.

She glanced over his shoulder and sure enough, they were lifted about 5 ft in the air above the bed.

"Yeah, sorry uh hold on." She closed her eyes and focused on slowly bringing them back onto the bed, once she felt the blanket below her she opened her eyes again.

"I didn't mind, it was just surprising." He was smiling at her and she didn't need to read his mind to know he was telling the truth.

He moved his hips away slightly to pull out of her and the lack of contact made her whimper.

"I'm gonna go get some water and some food, wanna join me?" He was still smiling at her and she nodded with a smile.

They separated fully and then felt a dramatic drop onto the bed.

"I guess I didn't put us all the way down." She said half shyly.

He laughed a hearty laugh and looked around to see that some of the trinkets on the shelves had either tipped over or fallen completely to the floor.

They got dressed and then walked to the kitchen hand in hand with comfortable silence and then when they reached the room they saw everybody looking very embarrassed. 

"There's the lovebirds! I'm glad that ship finally sailed." Tony was beet red but still full of sarcasm.

"Why is the room weird?" She asked and saw Steve leave the room without a word.

Bucky had squeezed her hand before letting go to follow Steve while Vanya walked over to Nat.

"You gonna be brutally honest and tell me what's going on?" She eyed the red head while she used her powers to fill a glass with water and then have it placed in front of her.

Nat cleared her throat and laughed a little. "We may have heard you and you seem to have uhm, projected your emotions to all of us." She was smiling and her facenalomst matched her hair.

Vee sat there for a moment before she realized.

"Oh no." She was mortified and embarrassed but the energy coming from Nat calmed her nerves.

"Don't freak out to much, we couldn't see anything just felt the emotions. Maybe the furniture lifted a bit but the bar didn't so Tony isn't upset." She was smiling at Tony who was finally his own color of tan.

"Sorry guys." Vee said with a small smile and a laugh.

She heard Clint sniff from the vents above her but chose to leave him be and just looked over at bruce who had an almost purple face, he was smiling and was still talking so she thought it was okay. 

"I could try something to help you forget about what happened, if you guys want?" She said looking at everyone in eyesight.

Everyone looked at her and Nat tilted her head.

"What do you mean forget?" She asked with suspicion.

"I mean I could leave it be that you know but I could try to get rid of your physical and emotional response that I projected." Vanya said and looked at everyone again.

"Side question, are you saying you can change someone's memory?" Tony asked while him and Bruce shared a look and Bruce pulled out a notebook.

She took a deep breath before she answered. "I've never tried to alter memory before, only emotions. It comes with me being able to sense auras." 

Everyone shared a look and then she realized what she said could be taken wrong.

"I'd never do it to you guys without permission of course." She said matter of factly.

Sam shook his head. "It's not that Vee, this could change things in the field on missions." 

Tony and Bruce were talking to each other about things while Sam and Nat sat with her.

**Steve's fine, just flustered like everyone else apparently**

_Yeah same in the kitchen, only I may have created a problem_

**I'll be down there in a minute **

She heard shuffling and moved 2 feet to the side right before Clint jumped down into the spot she was in.

"EVERYTIME!" He half yelled, half laughed.

"I can hear you, you know?" She joked back with him before she heard Tony say something about telling Fury.

"Can we not say anything yet? I don't even know if I could change memory or to what scale." She said loud enough for the guys to hear. 

She saw their faces change and maybe they understood how much pressure this could put on her if she wasn't ready for it.

"Yeah we can wait and I can set up some programs to see what you're able to do before we say anything." Tony said while motioning to Bruce to follow him to the lab.

She relaxed a bit and Clint nudged her and flashed a smile.

"I think I'm gonna head to my room and get some sleep, I'll see you guys in a few hours." She stood and started walking down the hall and stopped by her door before deciding to go to Buckys room.

As she laid down and rested her head against his pillows she had a sudden feeling that something big was about to happen, she couldn't find the source and before she could search more her eyes closed and her mind went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while but you know, life and stuff. Hopefully will have something new by the end of next month :)

**Author's Note:**

> *how did you escape*  
*come with me*  
*I have her*  
*who am I*  
Translations in order as they appear


End file.
